


The Locked Heart

by TheFancyLion



Series: Gang/Mafia AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Fluff, Gang, Jaehyun is a gang leader, M/M, Taeyong just wanted to change his normal routine, everyone is basically a senior except for mark, instead got himself into a mess, slight johnten, slight yusol, this fic is kinda a mess tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Lee Taeyong was a quiet, straight A student who had problems with no one until one day he stumbled upon the wrong side of town and met Jung Junghyun, the leader of one of the most violent gangs in town. From that day on his life was never the same.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day for Lee Taeyong.... or so he thought.

 

"Time for school." Taeyong groaned as he turned off his alarm clock. It was the 2nd week of high school. Senior year. Taeyong couldn't wait for the day he would be out of high school and would go to college. He already had everything planned. He already knew what college he would go to, what he would major in, what classes he would take, everything! His life was going exactly how he wanted it to and he couldn't be happier. 

 

Taeyong freshened himself up then put on his uniform. He was about to leave when he noticed his mom had made breakfast for him.  _At least eat the toast if you're not going to eat the eggs._ The note read which his mom also left on the plate. Taeyong decided he would just eat the toast since he wanted to try something different this morning. He would go a different route to school.

 

It might not seem that extreme but for Taeyong it was. He had this schedule that he would follow every single day  and today he just wanted to try something different. He locked the door and began his unordinary day.

 

Taeyong decided he would take the back way. It was longer but hey, he was trying something new for once. It wasn't too bad as he thought. It was only 7:30 AM and there actually wasn't that much cars compared to him taking the mainway. Then, that's when Taeyong came upon a street he was unfamiliar with. It was dark with graffit on the walls of bulidings and angry dogs barking loudly. Taeyong's hands were shaking but he just kept moving forward hoping he would stumble on one of the mainway streets. He decided that this was actually a bad idea especially since he was not the type of student to be late to school. 

 

Just when Taeyong thought he found his way out, he turned into an alley. There were people smoking and drinking and it all smelled awful. Taeyong wanted to vomit. It was now 8 and if he didn't find a way out in less than 15 minutes then Taeyong would be late for school. That's when Taeyong saw a street that looked brightly lit up that was only a few meters away from him. He thought it had to be the way to the main street. Without thinking he ran as fast as he could. Just when he was almost there, a guy was coming out of one of the dark alleys that was on the right side of Taeyong. The guy was walking straight trying to light his cigar just when Taeyong bumped into him.

 

"Watch where you're going you little son of a bi-" The guy stopped his words when he noticed the other wearing the same school uniform as him. 

 

"I'm so sorry! I was in such a hurry to get to school that I didn't see you walking out in front of me." Taeyong said breathless from running. He looked up to bow to the other when his eyes widened. The guy had on the same uniform as him. He was tall with black hair and he smelled like smoke which made Taeyong want to vomit once again. He then looked up at the guy's face and he froze. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Jung Jaehyun, the leader of one the most violent gangs in town. Everyone knew him and was afraid of him. This was actually the first time they had crossed paths and how Taeyong wished they hadn't.

 

When Jaehyun looked up to see the others shocked expression, he just smirked. He knew he was scared of him, I mean who wasn't? Him and his gang commited some of the deadliest crimes in history but they never got caught which was ironic. Jaehyun knew the guy had to pay. He carefully examined the other. He looked like one of the goody two-shoes type of students. Jaehyun did have to say though, the other was quite handsome. Of course, he didn't like him, but he just thought the guy was good looking. He wasn't in any of his classes he knew for sure or else he would have known by now.

 

After examining Taeyong, Jaehyun finally spoke. "I'm guessing you know who I am by your expression." There Jaehyun started moving closer to Taeyong which had the other stepping back at the same time.

 

"You know you have to pay for this, right?" Jaehyun continued smirking while Taeyong stood there terrified. What did the other mean by  _paying for this?_ He thought. He tried stepping back somemore when he felt the hard brick wall against his back. Jaehyun was right in front of his face now. 

 

"W-What do you mean by p-pay for this?" Taeyong nerves got the best of him. 

 

"You know what I mean. I'm not just going to let you go after you just bumped into me." Jaehyun crossed his arms. "I'm going to give you two options and I'll let you choose. You either will be my servent for a month doing whatever I say or you can kill this man for me that owes me $500,000 and I will leave you alone after today."

 

 _K-Kill someone?_ Taeyong was terrified at hearing that but he also didn't want to be freaking Jaehyun's servant for a whole freaking month! Killing someone was too much though so of course Taeyong would pick the servent option no matter how much he hated the thought of it but killing someone was just out of hand.

 

"I guess I'll just be your servant then." Jaehyun smirked.

 

"I was hoping you would pick the other option but I did need a new servant to boss around lately. Taeyong did not like the sound of that. "Oh before you go, what's your name?" Jaehyun took out his phone.

 

"Taeyong, Lee Taeyong." Taeyong still a little bit scared looked at Jaehyun's shoulder rather then at his eyes. "Number?" Taeyong then made eye contact with the other, shocked. "For when I need to call you for duties, duh." Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh. Uh.... here you go." Taeyong took out pen and paper from his bag and wrote down his number then gave it to Jaehyun.

 

"Thank you. Lee... Taeyong. You can leave now." Taeyong looked down at his watch and noticed that it was now 8:10. He only had 5 minutes to make it to school.

 

"Aren't you coming?" Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun this time trying to hold eye contact but failed when the other looked away. 

 

 "No. I like being late to school." Jaehyun then took out another cigar. Taeyong just strugged and left while Jaehyun just stared at the other while he was leaving. What had Taeyong gotten himself into?

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong finally made it to school. He did arrive 10 minutes late but he promised that would be his only time that would happen. He already went to his first and second period classes now it was time for lunch. Taeyong couldn't wait to tell his best friend Yuta about what happened to him this morning.

 

Yuta was sitting by himself looking for his best friend. When he finally saw him, he jumped up and smiled. "Taeyong!!! You're here. I was so worried when I didn't see you this morning." He ran and gave the other a hug.

 

"Yuta, you can stop hugging me now." Taeyong said breathlessly as Yuta was hugging him to death.

 

"Oh, sorry!"

 

The two finally sat down. "So, care to tell me where you were this morning?" Yuta looked at the other with a questioning look. Taeyong nodded and began telling him every detail. Once it came down to the Jaehyun part Yuta nearly choked on his orange juice.

 

"Ok. You're telling me you bumped into Jung freaking Jaehyun, the leader of the Dripping Blood gang aka the most violent gang in town and now you have to be his servant for a whole freaking month!!!" Yuta said this a little bit too loudly which made everyone in the cafeteria look towards the two.

 

"Shh Yuta! If I wanted everyone to know, I would have just stood on the table and yelled it out loud." Taeyong covered his eyes. Sometimes his best friend was just too much. Just then everyone turned their heads to the doors of the cafeteria.

 

It was him. Jung Jaehyun, along with the boys of his gang: Johnny, the tall one who was from Chicago. Hansol, the other tall one who was on the quiet side and from Busan. Ten, the one who looked friendly but was actually deadly that was from Thailand. Lastly Mark, the youngest from Canada who got recruited at just the age of 11. Rumor has it, Jaehyun had his gang kill his parents just so he could have the boy in his group and get all of his money.

 

Taeyong got chills just by staring at them. He couldn't believe he would be the servant of Jaehyun for a month. The things he would have him do he wondered. 

 

"Taeyong I think we should go now." Yuta said with a worried look. Taeyong agreed. Just as the two was about to go, someone walked over to their table. Taeyong looked up. It was Jaehyun.

 

"Hi my little servant. Going somewhere?" Jaehyun said with a smirk that could make girls melt. 

 

Taeyong felt the room getting hotter. His hands were getting sweaty. He couldn't speak so he looked at Yuta hoping he would get him out of this.

 

"Actually, we were." Yuta stood up and grabbed Taeyong by the arm just when he was stopped by Hansol. He was blocking the exit of the cafeteria. Yuta looked around and noticed that both him and Taeyong were now surrounded by the whole Dripping Blood gang.

 

"Now you're not." Jaehyun stepped closer. Yuta let go of Taeyong, the other now terrified. "You're Nakamoto Yuta, right?" Yuta nodded. "You can go. We only want Taeyong." Jaehyun made a passageway for him.

 

Yuta didn't want to leave his best friend. He looked at Taeyong, who just nodded telling him it was fine to leave. With that Yuta hurried out of the cafeteria.

 

Now, Taeyong was all by himself surrounded by Jaehyun and his gang. His eyes glued to the floor.

 

"Look up at me, Taeyong and this is an order." Jaehyun now moved even closer to Taeyong, too close.

 

As Taeyong looked up at the other, their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Jaehyun had a smile on his face. 

 

"Nice. Now I have your attention."

 

Taeyong gulped. The other was way too close. He was afraid if he made one movement that they would accidently kiss. That's how close they were. Even worse was that since he was surrounded by the other gang members he wouldn't be able to move anyway if he tried to escape. 

 

"W-What do you want, J-Jaehyun?" Taeyong finally got the courage to speak.

 

Jaehyun cupped the others facing making Taeyong eyes widened in shock. "Meet me today after school in the gym. Don't worry, it's just going to be the two of us." 

 

Taeyong didn't like the sound of this. Just him and Jaehyun, alone? He finally backed away, pushing the other hands off his face and bumping into Johnny.

 

"Watch the fuck out." Johnny said fuming. He then pushed Taeyong on the floor. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed.

 

Taeyong looked up to meet Jaehyun. The other still laughing. If only he would have took the regular way to school today, none of this would have happened. The other finally stopped laughing, Taeyong still on the floor.

 

"Don't forget, me.... you... after school..... in the gym, ok?" Taeyong nodded while getting up now. As Jaehyun and his gang went passed him, he hurried out of the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now time to meet Jaehyun in the gym. 

 

Taeyong was terrifed at what Jaehyun was planning to do to him. _Maybe he wouldn't do anything and just wanted to talk?_ Taeyong thought. Then he shook his head.  _No, he definitely is going to do something to me. It's Jung Jaehyun afterall._  Taeyong was right in front of the gym when he got a text from Yuta.

 

From: BFF Mountain Man

Are you ok? You didn't tell me what happened in the cafeteria after I left.

 

Taeyong was about to reply when he saw a figure walking closer to him. "There you are my precious servant." It was none other than Jaehyun of course with a smirk on his face. "You won't need that right now." In a blink of an eye Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's phone and put it in his back pocket. Taeyong was going to tell Jaehyun to give it back but once again his nerves got the best of him.

 

It was now silence between the two for like a good two minutes when finally Jaehyun spoke. "Ok. Time to go in the gym now that the janitor is done cleaning." Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's wrist. "Don't worry, remember it's just me and you." With that Jaehyun yanked the other into the gym making him almost fall but Jaehyun catched him just in time.

 

"Clumsy aren't you?" Jaehyun chuckled. 

 

"W-Why do you what to meet me h-here?" Taeyong said standing up while internally punching himself for being so nervous. 

 

"W-We're here b-because I need to g-go over some servant r-rules with y-you." Jaehyun said mocking the other, laughing. Taeyong was about to just walk out, not caring what Jaehyun would do to him. It's his fault he's studdering anyway. But then Jaehyun finally stopped laughing while grabbing Taeyong's wrist once again, this time pushing him to the wall.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Jaehyun moved closer to Taeyong. "I get it. You're nervous because of me. Myabe I should help you not be nervous anymore." Jaehyun slowly moved closer to Taeyong to the point their lips were almost touching.

 

Taeyong could feel the others breath on his lips. Just what was Jaehyun planning to do? He thought. K-Kiss him?! Just then Taaeyong's eyes widened when Jaeyun moved closer to where there was only a centimeter length apart from their lips. He was going to kiss him and Taeyong felt like screaming. He closed his eyes embracing what was about to happen. 

 

 _Three_..........

 

 _Two_............

 

 _One_.........

 

Nothing. Nothing happened. Taeyong opened his eyes and saw Jaehyun giggling. _Wtf?_

 

"You thought I was going to kiss you." Jaehyun busted into huge laughter. "Wow, Lee Taeyong so vulnerable." Taeyong clenched his fists threatening to punch the other in his  ~~handsome~~ hideous face. Jaehyun noticed this and stopped laughing. "Aww, the baby is angry." Jaehyun said while pouting his lips. He looked at his watch. "Ok. We need to stop this fooling around and get to business. I have important matters to take care of tonight."

 

Taeyong cooled down, not caring about the " _important matters"_  Jaehyun had to take care of. "Ok. So I will be listing the rules you will have to follow so listen carefully since I will only say them once." Jaehyun said now serious. Taeyong nodded. "Number One: Every order that I give you has to be obeyed and if not...... you will be punished in a special way. Number Two: You must bring me lunch in the cafeteria every single day. You won't have to sit with me, just bring me the lunch then you can sit with your little friend, Nakamoto. Number Three: No trying to harm me in anyway, shape, or form-" Taeyong choked when he heard the last one. If anything Jaehyun would be the one hurting him not the other way round. "Last Rule: You cannot tell anyone about me and my gang's plans such as who were going to kill and/or steal money from. Got it?" 

 

Taeyong nodded. The rules actually didn't seem that bad as he thought they would be but one thing he did wonder was the kind of punishment he would get if he didn't follow an order. He was probaly better off just obeying them though but he still wanted to find out the type of punishment. "I have a question." Jaehyun raised his eyebrow. 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"What do you mean by being punished in a special way, exactly?" Taeyong asked with a confused look. Jaehyun snorted. 

 

"It just means you will be punished...... in a special way." Jaehyun winked, making Taeyong widened his eyes. "That reminds me. Here is your phone back." Taeyong took his phone. "That is all for today. I have somewhere to go now, so I see you tomorrow." With that Jaehyun left. Taeyong watched as the other got into a big white van with Johnny as the driver. 

 

 _Tomorrow will be the start of being Jung Jaehyun's servant._ Taeyong thought and headed home.

 

 

 

 

It was Day 1 of 'Lee Taeyong, servant of Jung Jaehyun' and Taeyong was not ready. He didn't even feel like getting out of bed today which was rare since he was the type that loved going to school. He finally managed to get up and get himslef ready.

 

Just as he was about to leave, he got a text from an unknown number.

 

From: Unknown Number

Meet me at BonBon Cafe at 8 sharp!

 

 _Who could this be?_ Taeyong decided just to go with the text though and meet the person at the cafe at 8 which was good since it was only 7:30. He headed out the house wondering what the day would bring.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong made it to the cafee just in time. It was 7:59 just a minute away from 8. He walked into the cafe looking for the person that could have sent him this text. Just then a suspicious person with a black trench coat and a hat on came towards Taeyong. The person's face was covered so Taeyong couldn't see who it was. 

 

"Taeyong, you're just on time." A familiar voice that Taeyong knew said. The other person took off his mask and his hat. It was Jaehyun. He had a smile on his face. "So far you're doing well on your first task, Yongie." Hearing Jaehyun's nickname for him, Taeyong was taken back with widened eyes. 

 

"Yongie?" Taeyong said with a confused expression. 

 

"Yes. That's the nickname I came up for you last night. Servant Yongie~" Jaehyun now was smiling but his dimples were showing this time. Taeyong blushed sliently seeing how the other was so cute. Wait, what was he thinking! Taeyong hurried up and fixed his face before Jaehyun could notice he was blushing. Now, Jaehyun changed his expression to his normal resting face.

 

Exactly why was he here? He remembered Jaehyun saying that this was his first task so what is it exactly? "Why am I here, may I ask?"

 

Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's wrist and pulled him to a table where they sat down. "I want you to walk with me to school...... just for today though." Jaehyun said with wondering eyes, not able to look at Taeyong. "Remember when I said I had important matters to take care of last night?" Taeyong nodded. "You walking me to school has something to do with that, so that's why."

 

Taeyong was confused. Couldn't Jaehyun just ask one of his gang members to walk with him? Or couldn't he just walk by himself? He was pretty sure the other could take care of matters by himself if someone was out to get him. About to ask a question, Taeyong was dragged out the cafe by Jaehyun. "Time to go, Servant Yongie!" Jaehyun once again was smiling with his dimples showing. This side of Jaehyun that Taeyong never saw before was so  ~~cute~~  hideous to him. _It's probably all just an act though._ Taeyong thought.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun were now 5 minutes away from school. The whole walk was just complete silence. Just when yelling came from behind them. "JUNG JAEHYUN!!! YOU BASTARD!!! Thinking you could get away from us, huh?! This time I made sure to bring backup with me just incase you tried to call up your gang again to come pick you up and run away from us like last time. You're going to die today with a slit throat, just like they way you killed my father yesterday!" A gang of what looked like 25 people ran towards the two.

 

Taeyong was just staring at Jaehyun, not knowing what to do. "Follow me. We have to hurry!" Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's hand and ran into a dark alley. "They won't find us here." Taeyong was know terrified. " _They won't find us here."_  Yeah right, they were right in the open! One of the gang members could easily just walk into the alley and see the two there. Jaehyun noticed the other was panicking on the inside. 

 

"Taeyong." The other looked up.

 

"Y-Yes?" 

 

"We're going to be fine. Just stop panicking and stay quiet..... and this is an order."

 

Taeyong remembered the rules of following orders. He had to obey them or he would be given  _special_ punishment. He decided to calm down but yelped in pain. Jaehyun looked up. "What's wrong?

 

"Y-You're hurting me." Taeyong looked down which Jaehyun did also and noticed that him and Taeyong were still holding hands but he was squeezing his hand  _really tightly._ Jaehyun gasped. 

 

"Sorry!" He said and finally let go of the others hand. It was now dead silence between the two. They could hear some yells in the background such as  _"Jung Jaehyun, I will find you and kill you!" ~ "You can run but you can't hide!" ~ "Where are you bastard!"_ Jaehyun just chuckled when he heard these.

 

Taeyong couldn't understand how someone could live like this.

 

About 5 minutes passed. "Do you hear that?" Taeyong looked up and shook his head. "Exactly. They're gone! Time to go now." The two left the black alley with Jaehyun looking around first to make sure that the gang members were surely gone. The began walking to school again. 

 

"That was the Stone Cold gang. They've been my gang's enemy for years and last night I took out their leader, Mr. Kwon. Now they're nothing without him." Jaehyun let out what seemed like an evil laugh that kinda scared Taeyong a bit. Without paying attention they were already at school.

 

Surprisingly they were right on time. The late bell would ring in 5 minutes which was enough time for Taeyong to make it to his first class. He wasn't so sure about Jaehyun though. "Aren't you coming in?" Jaehyun shook his head.

 

"No. Remember I like being late to school, so I'm just going to stand out here for a few more minutes." Taeyong was just about to ask Jaehyun if he would be alright by himself when he noticed the members of the Dripping Blood gang walking towards Jaehyun. 

 

Taeyong then went inside the school without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now lunchtime. 

 

Taeyong remembered the second rule that Jaehyun had mentioned. _"Number Two: You must bring me lunch in the cafeteria every sing day."_  He arrived in the cafeteria. "Taeyong!" Of course it was none other than Yuta yelling his name.

 

Yuta stopped in front of Taeyong and pouted. "You haven't been texting me lately. Is something wrong?" 

 

Taeyong shook his head. "No. I've just been busy with this whole being Jaehyun's servant thing and all. I'm sorry." Taeyong sighed. "So much stuff has happened in just a day I tell you." 

 

Yuta gave a worried look. He was about to say something when Taeyong went to stand in the lunch line to get some food. "Taeyong!" Yuta huffed and followed the other to the line.

 

Just then Jaehyun and his gang came into the cafeteria. Of course the first person Jaehyun was looking for was his lovely servant. He smirked when he saw the other was in the lunch line already. _Good boy._ He thought to himself.

 

"He's here." Taeyong said.

 

"Who?" Taeyong looked in the direction of Jaehyun which answered Yuta's question. "Oh... Is there something you have to do for him?" Yuta looked at the other.

 

"Yup. I have to bring him lunch everyday but he said I don't have to sit with him, so I'm fine with it."

 

"So what about you eating lunch? You know you can only go through the line one time, the second time you will have to pay for your food."

 

Taeyong shrugged. "It's fine. I never really liked school lunch anyway." 

 

Taeyong finally got Jaehyun's food. Just bibimpap with kimchi on the side. He walked towards Jaehyun's table and stood in front of him.

 

"You're finally here. I was starving!" Jaehyun exaggerated while taking his food. "You can leave now since this will be all I need."

 

Taeyong started to walk to his table when Mark spoke.

 

"Hyung, don't you want something to drink too? You might get thristy."

 

"You're right, Mark. Servant Yongie!"

 

 _Dang it! I was so close to getting away from Jaehyun and his scary friends._ Taeyong thought. He turned back around and gave a forced smile. "Yes?"

 

"Bring me some water and here's some money since I know you probably don't have any." Jaehyun smirked and handed Taeyong the money.

 

"Ok." Taeyong walked back to the line and got Jaehyun the water that he wanted.

 

"Here you go."

 

"Thank you, Yongie." Jaehyun smiled but this time his dimples were showing.

 

Taeyong gulped. He didn't know what it was but whenever Jaehyun smiled like that, it kinda made his heart just skip a beat for a second. He quickly got himself together and back to normal.

 

"I'm going now." Taeyong speed walked to Yuta.

 

While Taeyong and Yuta were talking and just minding their own business, the Dripping Blood gang were having a little talk of their own.

 

"So Jaehyun, that little servant of yours sure is cute to be  _very_  honest." Ten said while looking over to Taeyong's direction.

 

"I agree with Ten. He may not be my type but he is cute." Hansol smirked. "His friend on the other hand is definitely my type though." 

 

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You probably just like him since he's Japanese and you have an huge obsession with Japanense stuff."

 

Mark laughed while Hansol shrugged it off. 

 

While everyone else was talking, Jaehyun had been quiet the whole time which was very rare. He usually would have something to say every ten seconds but not this time. Something was on his mind, or more so _someone._

 

"Jaehyun, you there?" Jaehyun finally snapped out of his trance when he heard Johnny speaking. 

 

"Y-Yeah."

 

"What were you thinking about, huh?" Johnny nudged the other just to make sure he still wasn't in his trance. 

 

"Nothing."

 

"Yeah right. Most of the time when you say nothing, it's definitely something. Tell us!" Everyone moved closer to Jaehyun.

 

"I'm serious you guys, it was nothing! I was day dreaming that's all." 

 

Johnny sighed. "I don't believe you but who cares."

 

Jaehyun finished the last bit of his meal, muting out the conversation his friends were having. He looked down at his watch. "Hey guys." Everyone looked up. "It's almost time for the second killing so get everything ready since we'll be leaving in 10." Everyone nodded and left to do as Jaehyun said while the other still sat in the cafeteria. 

 

 _"So Jaehyun, that little servant of yours sure is cute to _very_  be honest." _Jaehyun smirked. "He sure is." Jaehyun said under his breath. He then walked out of the cafeteria to the outside where his gang members were waiting for him and hopped in the van.

 

"Are you done eating yet, Yuta? Class starts in 5 minutes." Taeyong said in an annoyed tone.

 

"Hold on! It's not my fault that I wanted seconds! This sandwich is just so good." Yuta said while waving his sandwich around.

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be late because of you so I'm leaving." Taeyong stood up, looking at his best friend. Was he really choosing a sandwhich over him? He guessed so since Yuta didn't budge a bit and just continued eating his sandwich. Taeyong turned around and left walking to his last class.

 

 

 

It was the end of the day and Taeyong's class was about to end. This time he kept staring at the clock because something just didn't feel right. Something seemed off. Just then he got a text. At first he was hesistant to read it because he thought it would be Yuta, but then he saw the screen name and noticed it was someone else. His mom.

 

From: Mommy

Taeyong! Plz hurry and come home. I got off work early today and I'm at the house. I keep hearing noises outside and there's a big white van parked in the front. I tried calling the police but the line is busy right now. Just plz hurry home but be safe in doing so.

 

Taeyong's eyes widened at the text. He had to leave right now. There were only 10 minutes left of his class but he didn't care. He's mom was in potential danger! Taeyong stood and bowed to the teacher then ran out the clasroom. 

 

"Lee Taeyong!" His teacher yelled but he didn't care. All he was worried about was his mom at that point. He rushed out the school doors and hurried to his house.

 

 

 

Taeyong made it to his house out of breath. He looked around and noticed the big white van his mom was talking about. He quickly made his way to the front door. It was unlocked. _Oh no,_ he thought. _Please let my mom be ok._

 

He ran inside. Things were broken and missing from their regular places. Things knocked down off the walls and photos ripped apart. Taeyong was on the verge of tears until he heared a familiar voice scream. "Get off me! I don't have the money with me, ok! It's at my job, in the safe!" It was his mom. He was unsure if he should yell to alert her that he was there or just try to sneak around and find her. He decided to go with the latter.

 

"I'm not lying, I swear!" Taeyong followed his mom's voice. His hands in fists wanting to just hurt the person that did all of this. He was getting close. "Please don't kill me, I'm begging you. I have my son-" Taeyong found where his mom was and a person with a black hoodie on facing his mom with a gigantic knife in his hand, close to his mom's throat. 

 

"Leave her alone! What do you want you son of a bitch!" Taeyong was standing, clenching his fists ready for whatever the person would try to throw at him. He didn't want to see his mom hurt or even worse..... dead. "Turn around and let me see your face, you dumb bastard!" Tears now filling up his eyes. He just wanted the person to get away from his mom. 

 

Taeyong's mom just layed there in a mix of fright and shock. She couldn't believe the words that just came out of her son's mouth. She looked up to see the guy that was threatening to kill her, laughing.

 

"Wow, Yongie. I didn't know you could use such language." 

 

Taeyong was lost for words. _Yongie? No, it couldn't be!_ Taeyong gulped. "J-Jaehyun?"

 

The person turned around and faced Taeyong. Taeyong's heart stopped beating. 

 

It was Jaehyun.

 

"I bet you're surprised. I am too, seriously! I actually did not know this was your mom or your house for a fact. I usually know all of that before I go to kill someone." Jaehyun twirled the knife.  
  


"W-Why are you doing this? Please don't kill her." Taeyong could feel tears wanting to drop but he tried his best to stop them.

 

"It's my job, that's why. Do you think I actually like doing this stuff, killing poeple? No, I don't but I have to." 

 

"You don't have to! You can just back away and just stop killing and live a normal life." 

 

Jaehyun shook his head. "You don't understand. I can't do that. I was born into this. There's no way out. My grandfather did this, my dad this, now it's my turn. It's a cycle, Yongie."

 

"You can break that cycle!" Taeyong finally let a tear stroll down his face. He couldn't hold it back anymore. His heart couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much.

 

Jaehyun froze seeing the other starting to cry. He really didn't want to do this but he had to. He gained back his composure and turned back around to Taeyong's mom.

 

"Please, I'm begging you!" Taeyong cried out.

 

Jaehyun turned back to face the crying other. He walked two steps towards him.

 

"Taeyong, I'm going to have to tell you to close your eyes or just leave. You can come back once the business is done." Taeyong shook his head. "This is an order! Do it!" Jaehyun yelled making both Taeyong and his mom flinch. 

 

Even though Taeyong was scared he was not going to let Jaehyun kill his mom. She was the only one he had left besides Yuta after his dad had died. 

 

"I will not obey your order this time, Jaehyun." Taeyong began walking towards his mom, not looking Jaehyun in his eyes. As Taeyong was walking past the other, Jaehyun grabbed his wrist yanking him in front of him.

 

"Fine. I guess you will be punished then." With that Jaehyun dropped the knife and pulled Taeyong into a room and locked the door. 

 

"Please don't hurt him." Taeyong's mom yelled.

 

Jaehyun pushed Taeyong up against the wall, making him yelp in pain.

 

"Since you don't want to obey my order, you will be punished in a special way for that matter."

 

Taeyong tried to look around the room for a weapon. Nothing. Just a bunch of books that wouldn't do no harm at all. He was ready for whatever punishment Jaehyun would give him. He just wanted to make sure his mom was ok.

 

Jaehyun took off his hoodie and threw it on the floor. He began walking closer to Taeyong, smirking. Taeyong started to tense up thinking about what Jaehyun would do to him. He closed his eyes not wanted to see the fists that would be making him bleed soon. Jaehyun noticed the other's action and just continued with want he was doing. He was now only a few centimeters away from Taeyong. 

 

He started playing with the other's hair. Taeyong was confused. Why was Jaehyun playing with his hair? He opened his eyes and saw that Jaehyun was really close to him like that time they were in the gym. He gulped seeing the other licking his lips.

 

Jaehyun now stopped playing with Taeyong's hair and instead grabbed it. He started counting down in his head.

 

 

Five........

 

 

Four.........

 

 

Three........

 

 

Two........

 

 

One........

 

 

Taeyong's eyes widened. It felt like little sparks on his lips. The feeling was amazing. He couldn't help but notice the other's eyes were closed and he decided to do the same. The feeling was like nothing else before and was so magical even though Taeyong didn't want to admit that he liked it. 

 

Jaehyun was kissing him


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short ~

Taeyong couldn't believe it.

 

Jaehyun was kissing him.

 

Furthermore he couldn't believe that they were kissing for about 10 seconds before he finally got out of his trance when he felt Jaehyun start to shift in movement. Taeyong broke the kiss. Jaehyun's eyes widened in shock for a bit but then he regained his composure with a smirk on his face.

 

"What's wrong, Yongie? You broke the kiss so suddenly when I know you were liking it." 

 

Taeyong was trying to get himself together. The event that happened not too long ago had his mind bewildered. Where was he? Why was Jaehyun kissing him? Why couldn't he remember anything? Just then a scream was heard. 

 

"Don't hurt him please! I beg you! I will give you the money tomorrow."

 

 _Mom,_ Taeyong thought.

 

That's right, he was here because his mom was in danger and Jaehyun was about to kill her. Processing all this, he shoved the other off him. Knocking Jaehyun's side into a dresser making him wince in pain.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Threatening to kill my mom for some money which I know you already have millions of. Then, putting your filthy lips on my mouth." Taeyong held his head. "Now I have a freaking headache, ugh! Just tell me how much money my mom owes you and I'll pay it off myself. Just leave her alone and don't ever bother her again."

 

Jaehyun chuckled while still holding his side in pain. 

 

"It's not that easy, Yongie but I like your attitude. Paying $50,000 that your lousy mom was supposed to weeks ago, I like the sound of that."

 

Hearing the remark, Taeyong kicked Jaehyun in the other side of his stomach really hard, causing the other to gasp for air.

 

"I'm calling the cops and I will have you arrested."

 

Upon hearing this Jaehyun tried to get up but he was in too much pain. "Please don't. I give up. I won't hurt your mom! Just stop hurting me and I will leave." Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong, pain filled in his glistening eyes. Taeyong bit his lip. He hated people getting hurt and now here he was hurting someone. But he was going to kill his mom if he didn't! He walked over to Jaehyun and helped him up, sitting him down on the bed. He lifted up his shirt, moving Jaehyun's hand to look at the bruises that he left. He turned around and shut his eyes, not believing what he did.

 

Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's wrist, having the other face him. "It's okay. I deserved it," He cupped Taeyong's cheek, looking at him in the eyes, "I was going to kill your mom and you did the right thing. I'm sorry for putting my filthy lips on yours, I promise I won't do it again." He let go of Taeyong's wrist and got up, walking towards the door. He stopped when he heard Taeyong whisper, "Please don't keep that promise." He turned around, Taeyong was right in front of him crying. He leaned down and cupped the others face using his thumb to wipe his tears. To his surprise, Taeyong leaned and slowly and locked their lips in a kiss. It was sweet at first until Taeyong licked Jaehyun's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Their tongues danced, tasting each others moist surroundings. Jaehyun won when it came to dominance and Taeyong let him just explore his mouth in pleasure. Jaehyun was the first to pull away, both out of breath from the steamy kiss. Jaehyun smiled, dimples showing. Taeyong grinned, poking at the other's cute dimples. 

 

He opened his mouth to speak when his bedroom door opened showing his mom running towards Jaehyun with a frying pan in her hand. He tried to yell but nothing came out and that's when his mom hit Jaehyun in the pan with the pan, knocking him out cold. He fell out of Taeyong's hands and on to the wooden floor. Taeyong's mom ran towards him and hugged him.

 

"Did you he hurt you?!" She looked up at her son, tears in her eyes. She looked at son's face carefully and noticed his swollen lips. "Did....no-he kissed you?"

 

Taeyong couldn't say anything so he just nodded, looking at the floor  _at Jaehyun._  "We need to call the ambulance." He said in a quiet tone. 

 

"What did you say?"

 

"WE NEED TO GET HIM AN AMBULANCE!" he yelled pulling anyway from his mom and dropping down towards Jaehyun looking for a pulse. He was slowing breathing and their was a cut to his head. He looked towards his mom. "Don't just stand there please, help me by calling an ambulance." 

 

Taeyong's mom was puzzled and shocked. She didn't understand why her son wanted her to call an ambulance for a guy that almost killed her and was threatening her but she saw something in her son's eyes that shes never seen before so she took out her phone and dialed the hospital. 


	5. Chapter 5

They are in the hospital. Taeyong and his mom are in the waiting area while Jaehyun is in the hospital getting looked at. Taeyong is nervous, biting his nails hoping Jaehyun is alright. His mom on the other hand is just confused as ever. The two not speaking. A few minutes pass and the doctor comes out of Jaehyun's room. Taeyong jumps up.

 

"How is he?" Taeyong asked, shaking. The doctor looked at Taeyong's mom, noticing she wasn't paying attention to anything that's happening right now then at Taeyong and smiled. 

 

"He's fine. You can come in the room if you want."

 

Taeyong turned to his mom and told her would be back and she just hummed in response not looking up from her phone.

 

Taeyong knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He turned and looked at the doctor with a frown on his face.

 

"I just gave him some medicine. He's probably just sleeping since one of the effects is drowsiness. Just go on in. I'll be back in 30 minutes." The doctor walked past Taeyong and proceeded down the hallway.

 

Taeyong faced the door. His hands starting to sweat and he felt like he was going to vomit. He didn't know why though. Strange. After standing at the door for a good 2 minutes, he finally got the courage to put his hand on the door knob and turn it. He opened the door slowly, peeking his head in. 

 

There on the bed was Jaehyun. Taeyong opened the door all the way and walked in the room, closing the door quietly not to wake the other. He went next to the bed and looked over Jaehyun admiring his features. His soft brown hair falling so gracefully on his forehead. His cute dimpled cheeks. His white as snow skin. Taeyong's heart started to pound really hard in his chest. He never really took the time to look at Jaehyun before and wow, Taeyong thought the other was just so handsome. 

 

He sat down on the bed carefully. Wanting to admire Jaehyun's face up closer. Taeyong hesitantly moved the fringe out of Jaehyun's eyes, receiving a little movement from the other. Before Taeyong could move to get out the way, he was trapped by Jaehyun's long and muscular arms. Taeyong felt like he couldn't breath at this moment. He didn't know what to do. Should he try to move Jaehyun's arm or just lay down, caged until the other wakes up? 

 

He picked the later. There was really no point in trying to he thought, first because he probably wouldn't be able to lift Jaehyun's muscular arms off him since he would most likely not be able to hence he couldn't even left a pack of water without struggling. Second, because he may or may not have liked the warmth and butterflies the other was making him feel.

 

Taeyong slowly adjusted his position so he could nozzle his head in the crook of Jaehyun's neck. This is so much better. He felt like he could just fall asleep right now in Jaehyun's arms. Just as he started to doze off, he was woken up by the past events that happened not too long ago.

 

Jaehyun coming to kill his mom, him being kissed by Jaehyun (two times), him hurting Jaehyun, and then Jaehyun being hit with the pan but the event that lingered in his mind was the one with Jaehyun almost killing his mom. He thought back to his mom's face when he told her to take Jaehyun to the hospital. Her face was a mix of emotions. Confused, scared, relief, and lastly hatred. Taeyong never seen his mom looked so.... hurt before and so confused in his life. 

 

She was probably wondering why her son wanted to help the guy that almost killed her. He then thought back to when they were in the waiting room and not once did she look Taeyong's way or even speak a word to him. She was just in her thoughts. Taeyong sighed. He looked up at Jaehyun, still sleeping soundly. Why was he feeling like this? Why did he act the way he did and told his mom to call for an ambulance instead of leaving Jaehyun out cold on the floor? He didn't understand it. 

 

He obviously didn't love Jaehyun. No way could it ever be that. But having some sort of feeling for him? He wasn't sure. Yeah, his heart pounded in his chest whenever he saw the other and was close to him but maybe it was because Jaehyun was really intimidating that made Taeyong's heart race. He then thought back to the kiss before everything got out of hand. Did he really like the kiss or was it just the heat of the moment that made it 10x better? Or was it the fact that it was his fist kiss that he liked it so much? Or was it purely because he likes Jaehyun? Why did he kiss Jaehyun the second time after giving the other so much pain?

 

Taeyong's mind was everywhere at this moment trying to figure things out and trying to understand his feelings. The guy in front of him, Jung Jaehyun, gang leader Jung Jaehyun. Did he really like him or was it out of some sort of guilt? Sympathy? What? Taeyong felt like screaming. He felt like his lungs would collapse at any minute and he just couldn't take it anymore. He wiggled his way out of Jaehyun's hold surprisingly and stood up to fix his clothes. He took one last look at Jaehyun before rushing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

 

Taeyong bid goodbye to the doctor and went home with his mom whom still was not talking to him. He arrived at his house, going straight to his room and plumping right unto his bed. He remembered the doctor saying Jaehyun would be released in the afternoon tomorrow and he wondered if he would go or not. It probably would be best not to go. Then he thought about Jaehyun and remembering that he is still his servant so maybe he should just go so he wouldn't get mad and punish him again. Well it wouldn't be so bad he if pun-. Taeyong shook the thought out of his head before he could finish. 

 

He decided he would just go since it's one of his duties as Jaehyun's servant and nothing else. He got under his bed covers and went to sleep.

 

 

Taeyong got up just in time to have 2 hours to get ready. His mom already left for work. He looked in the kitchen and saw no food made for the first time. In the mornings, his mom would always make him some breakfast even if it was something as small as toast with jelly. She must be really mad at me. I don't blame her. He walked back into his room to get ready. As he got done getting himself together, he decided to call Yuta to have him drop him off at the hospital.

 

"Hey bud!" Yuta got out the car and ran to Taeyong, hugging him in a bone crushing manner. "It seems like I haven't seen you in forever."

 

Taeyong snorted. "It's only been like 1..... 2 days tops."

 

Yuta put his hands on Taeyong's shoulders. "That's the longest I have ever been away from you. I thought you were dead! You weren't replying back to any of my text messages or picking up my calls."

 

Taeyong remembered silencing his phone in the hospital and not checking it until he got home last night. There were 15 unread text messages and 10 missed calls from Yuta.

 

"I'm sorry. A lot happened the other day."

 

Yuta cocked a brown. "Let's hurry up and get in my car so you can tell me all the details." Yuta yanked Taeyong's arm and pulled him into his car, strapping his seat beat on. Yuta rushed to the driver seat and started the car, buckling up. He drove off, eager to know what has been going on with his best friend.

 

 

"And that's why I missed all your texts and calls and also why I'm having you take me to the hospital." Taeyong told Yuta everything, including the part about his unsure feelings. Yuta could only sit in silence, with his mouth agaped. Taeyong chuckled. "I know it's a lot to take in." Yuta nodded slowly, finally closing his mouth but then opening it again to speak.

 

"So, what I'm getting is that you're falling in love with the boy that tried to kill your mom and is a gang leader. Plus your relationship has went downhill with your mom also because of this boy known as Jung Jaehyun, gang leader. Lee Taeyong I always wanted you to fall in love with someone one day (more so me) but not like this."

 

"I am NOT in love with Jung freaking Jaehyun ok! It's just......" Taeyong paused trying to look for the right words to say.

 

"Just?" Yuta inquired.

 

"It's just I think it's just out of guiltiness and sympathy. Jaehyun did say that he didn't want to be a gang leader and kill people, but he was born into it plus I did kick him in his sides a couple of times that I felt bad, even worse when my mom knocked him out with our frying pan."

 

Yuta just rolled his eyes.

 

"Whatever you say, Tae. I'm glad we're already at the hospital so I wouldn't have to listen to anymore or you not accepting that you have feelings for Jaehyun." Taeyong was about to say something but Yuta beat him to it. "Ah, and I hope things go well for you two and Tae, please talk with your mom whenever you get the chance." 

 

Taeyong sighed. "I will and it will be a long talk at that." He opened the door and closed it but then turn back around to the car motioning Yuta to roll the window down. "And I do not have feelings for Jaehyun." With that Taeyong went into the hospital leaving Yuta just shaking his head in disbelief.

 

Taeyong checked in and was in the waiting room. Jaehyun would be getting out in 10 minutes. He wondered if any of the gang members would be here to pick up Jaehyun and then he just realized something, he had no ride back home. I'll just figure something out I guess. Taeyong flipped through some magazines doing whatever he could to make the time go by faster. As he was going to pick up his 3rd magazine someone tapped his shoulder. Taeyong looked up. It was the doctor from yesterday. Even though he had a mask on, Taeyong could still remember the doctor from his other features.

 

"I'm guessing you're here to see Jaehyun, right?" 

 

Taeyong nodded.

 

"Well since he will be discharged in just 5 minutes, why don't you come in the room to see him now?"

 

"Would that be ok?

 

"Of course."

 

Taeyong stood up and walked with the doctor to Jaehyun's room. As he was walking there, his heart started beating fast. He thought this wasn't a good idea to come back here. It was too late to run though. He was already in front of the door plus he had no ride to bring him home. The doctor opened the door and there sitting on the bed was a smiling Jaehyun looking right at Taeyong. He completely froze when he heard the words that came out of the other.

 

"Hey babe. I'm so glad you came."


	6. Chapter 6

Jaehyun is standing there with a big smile on his face, his dimples showing meanwhile Taeyong is frozen in his spot. Jaehyun just called him 'babe' and he cannot believe it. _My mom must have hit him really hard with that pan_. Taeyong finally got out of his frozen state upon hearing the doctor clearing his throat. "I guess I'll leave you two alone. Call me when your ready to file for your leave or just go to the front desk." Jaehyun put his hands up.

 

"No. That wouldn't be necessary since we will be leaving right now." Taeyong raised his brow.

 

"We?" Jaehyun turned to him, smiling as wide as ever.

 

"Of course _we._ I'm taking you out to eat. Johnny is outside waiting for us so let's get going." With that Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's wrist and they made their way out the hospital. There in a big, black truck was Johnny in the driver's seat with a smirk on his face. 

 

"Jae and his little servant." Johnny sighed. "It must be nice to have someone that comes to your every need." Jaehyun scoffed.

 

"First, Taeyong here is not my servant.... anymore. Second, you do have your own servant and that is Ten." Johnny's eyes widened.

 

"No he's not!" Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

 

"Well, with the way you treat him it sure seems that way. Anyway, drop me and Yongie off at that new Italian restaurant near Hansol's place. We're going out to eat." Jaehyun paused. "No asking any questions until the gang meeting. I don't feel like talking about it right now." Johnny nodded. 

 

Jaehyun sat in the front with Johnny while Taeyong was in the back by himself. While Jaehyun and Johnny talked about some gang related things, he was in thoughts.  _I'm not Jaehyun's servant anymore.... at least that's what he said but what if he was just saying that to fool me? I can't believe we're going out to eat. I really have to talk to my mom about all this._ He sighed. His life was a big mess right now.

 

He looked out the window. It was cloudy outside, the sun hidden behind the clouds. It looked like it would rain. Taeyong hoped it wouldn't rain by the time he would go back home. He closed his eyes, waiting to arrive at the restaurant. A few minutes pass and the car stopped.

 

"Yongie?" Taeyong snapped out of his nap and looked up at Jaehyun who was staring at him. "We're here." Taeyong nodded sleepily. He bid goodbye to Johnny and got out the car. He turned around noticing Jaehyun was still in the car having a talk with the gang member. He finally got out after a minute or so and waved at the other as he pulled of. He then turned around to Taeyong with a smirk.

 

"Ready to eat?" Taeyong shrugged.

 

"I'm not really in the mood but since you brought me here, I have no other choice." Jaehyun was taken aback Taeyong noticed which made him laugh on the inside. He turned around and headed for the entrance. Jaehyun was right behind him, grabbing his hand.

 

"Wait for me." Jaehyun made eye contact with him and instantly Taeyong's heart began to pound in his chest. Was it from Jaehyun holding his hand or making eye contact or was it both? Taeyong quickly shook it off though shooing Jaehyun's hand off of his and walking into the restaurant.

 

It was quite a big and spacious place. A decent amount of people were seated and the place was clean. There was a bar, tables and booths, nice looking servers, and natural light coming from the windows. Taeyong would rate it an 8 out 10. He looked around some more and noticed a tank with lobsters in them. Earlier he wasn't hungry, but after seeing the lobsters he felt like he could eat about 5 of them. He was walking towards the lobster to get a closer look when Jaehyun back hugged him. "Yongie~ I thought I told you to wait for me." Jaehyun purred. "I see you like lobsters. Am I right?" Taeyong felt like he couldn't breath having Jaehyun so close to him. If this wasn't evidence that he didn't like the other, he didn't know what was. He quickly turned around, still in Jaehyun arms about to push the other off but failed when he noticed their faces where only centimeters apart. 

 

He felt his face heating up and the smirk on Jaehyun's lips was not helping. This time Taeyong snapped out of it and pushed Jaehyun off of him, earning a hurt expression from the gang leader. "Yongie, that hurt." Jaehyun whined. 

 

"You scared me! Don't do that again." Taeyong exhaled, eyes closed. When he looked up he saw people staring at him and Jaehyun. Was he that loud? Taeyong was so embarrassed now and he felt like running. What made it worse was Jaehyun was laughing right in his face. Jaehyun leaned down close to his ear. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Now, if you're done being all cute and flustered, our table is ready..... babe." Jaehyun backed away then turned around to follow one of the servers. Taeyong again felt his heart beat quickening and he couldn't take it with Jaehyun and his games anymore.  _I'm right near the entrance, I could just leave and call a taxi or stay here with Jaehyun._  Taeyong was thinking hard until he finally decided he would just stay.

 

He was now sitting at a booth, across from Jaehyun. He was looking at the menu trying to avoid eye contact with the other. He could feel Jaehyun staring at him and he hated it. Taeyong was tapping his foot under the table while trying to calm himself down. He wasn't really looking at the menu but instead trying to avoid Jaehyun's gaze. He finally stopped when he heard Jaehyun close his menu and lay it down on the table. Taeyong looked up this time and saw Jaehyun staring off into the distance. He sighed and put his menu down. "Jaehyun?" The other looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Why did you bring me here?"

 

Jaehyun straightened up in his seat. "Well, I wanted to just have a little meal with you mostly." Taeyong nodded about to pick back up his menu before Jaehyun spoke again. "I also wanted to have a talk about what has been going on between me and you." Taeyong's eyes widened. What did Jaehyun mean exactly? 

 

"Y-You wanted to have a talk about what exactly?" 

 

"Let's order our food first then we can start the talk, ok?" Taeyong nodded. He skimmed over the menu and decided he would have just plain lobster alfredo with a glass of water. Jaehyun ordered a caesar salad with salmon and rice and a glass of lemonade. They are now just waiting for their food.

 

"So, I was saying earlier. I wanted to have a talk." Jaehyun sighed. "First, I want to say sorry for everything that happened that night.... including the kissing." Taeyong didn't know what to say so he just sat in silence letting the other continue. "I usually don't give that type of punishment to one of my servants but for some reason I gave it to you. Also, if you knew me I actually am not the type to kiss someone who I'm not even intimate with so... yeah, I just don't know what was going on with me." Jaehyun scratched the back of his nape. "I know you're probably all confused and everything but so I'm I, but you won't have to worry about me anymore since from this day forward, you aren't my servant and I won't associate with you anymore. It was nice knowing you, Taeyong." 

 

Taeyong felt like bullets were being shot right through his heart hearing what Jaehyun said. He was happy that he wasn't Jaehyun's servant anymore but not seeing him was hurting him for some reason. He didn't think it would come to this. He felt _heartbroken_. "So, you won't even talk to me if you see me in the hallway or at lunch? You're just gonna pretend like you don't know me?" Jaehyun's eyes widened. 

 

"Y-yeah. That was my plan. I mean, there's no reason for us to talk to each other since it's not like we're friends or anything serious." Taeyong bit his lip. Why was he feeling so horrible right now? He felt like getting up and leaving. That's what he should have did earlier instead of staying. He thought it would be a nice little dinner with Jaehyun but no, it came down to this. Before it could get any worse their food came. Taeyong had lost his appetite from the little chat earlier, so he was just moving the food on his plate around. Jaehyun noticed. 

 

"Are you going to eat?" Taeyong shook his head. Jaehyun sighed. "I'll call the waiter to bag the food up for you." Jaehyun called the waiter that was passing and got a bag with a box, putting Taeyong's food in it nice and neat. Taeyong wondered why Jaehyun was being so nice. This whole other side that he didn't see of the gang leader before. He felt kinda bad for acting the way he was but he couldn't help it. He decided he needed to get some things off his chest.

 

"So since this will be the last time we will talk to each other, can I ask you some things?" Jaehyun nodded, moving his plate to the side. "Why did you call me babe? Jaehyun chuckled. 

 

"I was just doing that to mess with you. There was nothing behind it if that's what you what to know, along with all the other tactics I used." Taeyong nodded. 

 

"How about you kissing me the second time?" 

 

"I don't know. I just looked into your eyes and saw something in them that I didn't see before and anyway you were the one who kissed me first that time." Taeyong nodded.

 

"I know but you didn't have to kiss me back." Jaehyun scoffed.

 

"It would have been wierd."

 

"How?"

 

"For you, if I was just standing there like a statue while you were kissing me."

 

"Maybe but then you put your tongue in my mouth and made the kiss all steamy." Jaehyun was speechless when Taeyong said this. He took a sip of his drink.

 

"Wow. Um..." Taeyong put his hand up signaling Jaehyun to not say anything. 

 

"I am so glad we had this little chat, Jaehyun, really I am. Taeyong leaned back against the seat. "Now I can really tell Yuta that I don't like you and I'm definitely not in love with you like he was saying." Jaehyun's eyes widened. 

 

"Why would he say that?" Taeyong chuckled.

 

"I don't know, he's just weird like that. He seriously thought I liked a gang leader who tried to kill my mother." 

 

"Why did you kiss me then?" Taeyong was taken back. This time Jaehyun  was asking him. Truthfully he didn't know. He still couldn't figure his feelings out right now. To be honest, he wouldn't lie and say he didn't find Jaehyun attractive but actually liking him or being in love with him, he didn't believe it. He also wouldn't lie and say he felt nothing when he kissed the gang leader but he just wouldn't say it out loud. No matter how many times he would get all flustered and his heart beat would quicken because of Jaehyun, Taeyong didn't considered that a sign of liking or loving him. But why exactly did he kiss Jaehyun though? Sympathy and guiltiness for causing Jaehyun pain and for feeling sorry that he had to be in the gang life is what he would say.

 

"I kissed you because I was sorry for what I did and because of what you have to go through. There's no way I would like someone who would try to kill my mother." Jaehyun didn't say anything instead he just nodded. With that the waiter came back and gave them the bill which Jaehyun paid. Jaehyun said he would have Hansol come pick them up and then he would have him drop Taeyong off but Taeyong rejected, saying he would catch a taxi. He bid goodbye to Jaehyun, climbing into the taxi and watched as the other got smaller in the distance.

 

Taeyong rested his head on the cab door with his bagged food in his lap. He sighed. _No more Jung Jaehyun._ You thought back to when they were talking, how Jaehyun never looked him in the eye and was looking down at the table a lot of the times. _Odd._  Something felt different about Jaehyun today and Taeyong couldn't think exactly what it was. He just hoped everything would be fine once the gang leader gets back home or did he even have a place he could call home? Taeyong frowned at the thought. He wondered if Jaehyun would get punished for not fulfilling his task of killing his mother. He couldn't get him out of his head.

 

He finally made it home and to his surprise his mom was there. He walked in the house to his mom right in the kitchen sitting on a chair, looking straight at him. He knew he was in for an ear full.

 

"Lee Taeyong. We need to talk." Taeyong gulped. It was never good when his mom said his full name. Taeyong sat down in the seat next to his mom and looked down at the floor. "Look at me Taeyong." His mom said. Slowly, he raised his head to look at his mom who had an unreadable expression. Taeyong was scared. He was just ready for this to be over with. "What was the deal between you and that gang boy, huh? Shall I remind you that he tried to kill me but you wanted to get a freaking ambulance for him instead of just letting him lay there in pain like he should have!" Taeyong jumped at his mom's voice. He was afraid to talk thinking it would make her more angry than she was now. "Answer my question!"

 

"I-I don't know mom. I just didn't want him to be hurt so I thought the right thing to do would be call an ambulance."

 

"I get that Tae but he tried to kill me! Don't you understand? I only hit him because I thought he was going to kill you." She sighed. "That reminds me, what happened between you two when you were in the room alone? Did he hurt you anywhere?" Taeyong's mom looked at his body and face making sure there were no bruises or anything. 

 

"No mom. He didn't hurt me but I hurt him." Taeyong's mom looked up at him. "I kicked him two times in the sides but I immediately felt bad after I did. That is is mostly the reason why I wanted you to call the ambulance and not just because of you hitting him in the head with our frying pan." 

 

"So, that's why you acted that way." Taeyong nodded. His mom then looked away for a moment then back. "I don't know but I feel like you're not telling me the whole story Tae. Didn't he kiss you?" Taeyong held his breath.

 

"It's not the whole story but he-he did kiss me." Taeyong shook his head. "It's a long story but to summarize it, I was basically Jaehyun's servant since we bumped heads on the street and he said he would punish me if I didn't obey his orders. That time around I didn't obey and the punishment was a kiss." Taeyong looked up at his mom. Her eyes were wide in shock and fury. Taeyong interrupted her before she could speak. "I'm fine now, plus it was just a little chaste kiss. Plus after he kissed me was when I kicked him, so I was all good."

 

His mother huffed. "I don't care Tae. It could have been more than just a simple kiss if you didn't kick him. It could have advanced further to something horrible that I don't even want to imagine."

 

"But mom I'm-"

 

"Fine. I know but still Tae, something like that is not ok." Her tone was getting softer now. She sighed. Now is that it?" Taeyong thought back to him kissing Jaehyun and he decided he definitely would not tell that part to her so yeah, basically that was it.

 

"Yup, now that's the whole story." Taeyong's mom nodded.

 

"I gave the money to the gang yesterday so they shouldn't bother you anymore." Taeyong"s eyes widened. So this is why Jaehyun said what he did today!

 

"All that money? Do you have some left over?"

 

She chuckled' "Of course, actually I been had the money for them but I just forgot I was supposed to pay them that day. I told my boss and he gave me extra days to get some money in my bag so we're all good. Anyways, I'm tired and I have to wake up 3 hours earlier than I usually do so good night Tae." She stood up and kissed Taeyong on the forehead, going towards her room.

 

Taeyong didn't know what he would do without his mom.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a normal day for Taeyong surprisingly. He woke up around the same time as he usual did, showered, got dress, ate some toast and then left for school. He also took his normal path this time, not wanting to have the same incident to happen when he went a whole different path. He was now at school and of course the first person to greet him was none other than his best friend, Nakamoto Yuta.

 

"Tae~" Yuta cooed. "So how did everything go with Jaehyun?" Yuta nudged his shoulder. Taeyong just sighed. 

 

"Nothing. I'm not his servant anymore and basically we're now going back to like we've never met before, so it's all good."

 

Yuta raised his brow, knowing something was definitely wrong with his best friend but decided not to push any further. "Anyways, did you finally have a talk with your mom?" Taeyong nodded. "And?"

 

"Nothing much to say about it. She forgave me basically and I told her about what happened between me and Jaehyun also." Yuta's eyes widened.

 

"Ok, now this is getting juicy. What did she say about you two?"

 

Taeyong ran his fingers through his hair. "Look Yuta, I really don't want to talk about it and I definitely don't want to talk about Jaehyun right now, ok? Sorry if I sound rude." Yuta shook his head. 

 

"I understand Tae, let's just go to our classes." They made their way to their classes with Yuta by Taeyong's side wanting to find out why his best friend was so down.  _He must really like him._ He thought.

 

 

First and second period were over now it was time for lunch. Taeyong didn't really have an appetite but he decided he would just eat anyway since all he had for breakfast was toast. He hopped in line and got some pizza with a side of salad. He looked around and was surprised to see Yuta already at their table; usually he would be 10 minutes late or in the line with Taeyong. He walked over to the table and sat down.

 

There was silence between the two which was odd. Yuta would usually talk Taeyong's ears off but not today.  _Maybe he's not talking because of how I was acting earlier._ Taeyong opened his mouth but closed it as he felt the whole cafeteria went quiet. He knew what this meant. The Dripping Blood gang were here. He tried to keep his eyes down at his food but he couldn't when cold air flew past him. A couple of the members walked past him but not the one he was looking for. Just then as he was going to look down, there he was walking right pass him looking straight and paying him him no mind; Jaehyun. 

 

There was this feeling in his heart wishing the other would at least look at him for a split second but he didn't. He just look straight ahead. Taeyong sighed, really not in the mood to eat now. Instead he pushed his plate towards Yuta and whispered  _''I'm going to get some fresh air.''_ He made his way out the cafeteria, not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching him.

 

 

Taeyong was outside in the back of the school, sitting on a bench observing two birds who were whistling a little tune. Taeyong closed his eyes pushing his back against the brick wall. Why was he feeling this way? Some time had passed and he still had his eyes closed. He heard some footsteps approaching him but he didn't bother to open his eyes since he was still enjoying listening to the sound of nature. The footsteps stopped for a second then walked the opposite direction. Finally after a minute or so Taeyong opened his eyes and looked down at his phone to see the time.

 

5 minutes until his next class. He went to put his phone back into his pocket when he noticed there was a blue sticky note next to him. He looked around seeing who could have possible left this but there was no one in sight. Taeyong shrugged and picked the note up. His eyes widened. 

 

_Meet me during 4th period on the rooftop. It won't hurt to skip just this once, right? ;)_

_\- Jaehyun_

 

This wasn't a dream right? He was actually awake? Taeyong couldn't believe it and he really couldn't believe it to the point where he thought this was probably all a prank and it actually wasn't Jaehyun that wrote the note but there was something inside him that was urging him to go to the rooftop and actually see for himself. Just on time the bell for 4th period rang and he made his way to the rooftop.

 

 

Taeyong made his way up the stairs only to be greeted by no one. He sighed.  _I knew this was a prank._  He looked at his phone; just enough time not to be late to 4th block. He was about to turn back around when two hands covered his eyes, startling him.

 

"Guess who it is?" 

 

"J-Jaehyun?"

 

"Bingo!" Jaehyun stood in front of Taeyong with a big smile on his face, his dimples showing. Taeyong could feel his cheeks heating up. "Long time no see, Yongie."

 

Taeyong was a little bit confused since it's only been 3 days since the last time they have seen each other but he wouldn't lie and say he didn't miss Jaehyun. "If you say so."

 

After Taeyong spoke, there was silence with just Jaehyun and Taeyong staring at each other. Taeyong decided to break the silence since he couldn't bear the feeling of Jaehyun staring into his soul. "S-So, why did you want to meet me here?"

 

"Good question. Sit down, Yongie." Jaehyun patted the spot next to him on the bench. Taeyong sat down looking at his feet. "I know I said I wouldn't talk to you anymore but this morning I got some really bad news." Taeyong snapped his head up wondering what the bad news could be. Jaehyun sighed. "I'm just going to cut to the chase and just say it but Taeyong will you be my tutor for math?"

 

Taeyong was taken aback and confused. Math tutor? "Wait, what is the bad news exactly?"

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot but this morning the principle told me that if my math grade doesn't go from a D to at least a B by the end of this semester, I might have to do a summer program or something along that line and I cannot afford to do that. So I was wondering could you be my tutor since you're a honor student?"

 

Taeyong felt his heart sank. He thought Jaehyun would tell him something different like _"Can you be my servant again?"_ or _"Can we be friends?"_ but no instead Jaehyun wanted to know if he would be his math tutor. At first Taeyong wanted to reject but what he heard next made him change his mind.

 

"We will meet everyday after school from 4 to 6 pm unless I have gang related stuff to do then we would just move those days to the weekends." 

 

"Ok." 

 

Jaehyun's eyes widened, not thinking Taeyong would accept the be his tutor that fast. 

 

"Um-ok, I guess we can start Wednesday then?" 

 

"Sure." 2 days from now. Of course he was going to accept after hearing he would be able to spend 2 hours with Jaehyun after school. Yeah it would be him tutoring the other but, hey at least he gets to talk to him and see him which is all that mattered. He did have one question though: "Where will we meet up?"

 

Jaehyun slouched a bit. "I didn't think of that." He scratched his nape. "Um, for now let's just meet up at a cafe somewhere. I don't want to go to the library since it's too quiet for me. I need some type of noise in the background."

 

Taeyong nodded. "Let's meet at BonBon Cafe."

 

Jaehyun sat up smiling, a sparkle in his eyes. "That's my favorite cafe."

 

Taeyong's eyes widened. "Really? It's mine too." 

 

"Wow, we have something in common." Jaehyun said, still smiling. 

 

Taeyong nodded shyly, feeling warmth in his chest knowing Jaehyun liked the same cafe as him. He seriously thought this all was a dream and that he would wake up any minute but thankfully it wasn't. He looked up at the sky, watching the clouds move slowly. Silence draped the two once again but it was a comfortable silence. 

 

Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun when he felt Jaehyun put his hand on top of his. "I just want to say-" Jaehyun was interrupted by his phone ringing. He took his phone out of his pocket and moved his hand off up Taeyong's and stood up, taking the call. Taeyong couldn't really hear what Jaehyun was saying since the other was whispering making it obvious he didn't want Taeyong to hear the conversation. He just looked at the gang leader's tall, masculine figure as he waited for the call to be over.

 

Jaehyun hung up and put his phone in his pocket, turning around to face Taeyong who was sitting down. "Well, Yongie something gang related came up and I have to go but I'll see you on Wednesday?"

 

Taeyong nodded and watched as Jaehyun hurriedly went down the stairs of the rooftop and left him alone. Taeyong sighed. He wished Jaehyun wasn't in a gang or had to be involved with a family that were in gangs. All he could do was hope everything was ok and he would be fine. Taeyong didn't ask or say anything about the bruise he saw on Jaehyun's right cheek but he was really worried. He shook it off though. He stood up and looked at his phone one more time seeing a text from Yuta asking where he was.

 

Taeyong didn't bother texting back but instead just made his way out of the school. He now was Jaehyun's math tutor and was in for quite the ride.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now Wednesday, the day Taeyong has been waiting for. Tuesday went by quickly since surprisingly Yuta didn't come to school plus he didn't even see Jaehyun and his gang. He didn't really look into it though. Taeyong was making his way to his first period class when someone tapped him from behind. He turned around and saw Johnny. 

 

Taeyong got the chills looking up at the very tall male, even taller than Jaehyun. He gulped, hoping the other didn't hear it. Johnny opened his mouth but closed it again, looking for the right words to say. Then, he finally began talking after a few seconds of silence. 

 

"Jaehyun wanted me to remind you that the tutoring starts today at the BonBon Cafe at 4:30," Johnny paused. He then looked as if a light bulb had went off in his head and he went into his jean pocket to grab something. He took out a small paper and handed it to Taeyong. "Here is Jaehyun's new number. He will text or call you when he can't come but you don't really have to text or call him if you don't want to." Taeyong looked down at the paper and wonder why Jaehyun changed his number.

 

"Ok. Thanks... is that all?" Johnny nodded.

 

"Uh, yeah. it was nice chatting with you briefly. Gotta go~" Johnny was off, going the completely different direction than Taeyong. He quickly took out his phone to add Jaehyun to his contact list.  _What should I put as his ID name?_ Taeyong thought hard and then he came up with an answer.

 

_Honey Dimples_

 

It probably wasn't the best ID name but that's all he could think of at the moment. Just in time the bell rang, and he made his way to his first period. 

 

 

It was now lunchtime. Nothing much happened in his second period, just that he would have to right an essay on some boring Greek mythological mess. Taeyong would say his least favorite subject was English; he just couldn't stand all the reading and the writing but he pushed through it.

 

This time he was actually hungry, most likely since he didn't eat breakfast today so he hopped in line grabbing a plate of kimchi and rice. He walked to the table him and Yuta would sit at everyday and surprisingly his best friend wasn't here again.  _I hope everything is ok,_ Taeyong thought.

 

He was all alone at the table wishing for his best friend to be there. Yesterday he didn't eat lunch but instead just went outside to avoid being sitting at the table alone. The difference of today is he thought Yuta would be here since Yuta is hardly ever not at school. If you think Taeyong is a goodie-goodie, Yuta is way worse. Sighing, he began to eat his food thinking of where his friend could possibly be. Of course once again, the cafeteria went quiet signaling that the Dripping Blood gang were here. 

 

This time Taeyong looked right at Jaehyun not scared, and holding eye contact with the leader. What he did not expect was for Jaehyun to sit right next to him at his table. Gasps and whispers were fillling up the cafeteria room as the other gang members sat down around the table as well. Taeyong know was a bit nervous.

 

"Hi Yongie~ I can't wait for our tutor session later." Jaehyun said winking at the end making Taeyong's cheeks flush pink and heat up.  _Why is he doing this to me?_  He put his hands over his face, covering his blushing cheeks. He shifted his body towards Jaehyun who was staring at him. 

 

"Y-Yeah, I can't wait too." 

 

Jaehyun smiled, another one of his dimpled simples. He then looked at his gang members and did a nod gesture. Each member stood up and left the cafeteria, leaving just Jaehyun and Taeyong there alone. The cafeteria know settling back to how it was. "So, where's your buddy Yuta?" Jaehyun leaned on the table, slightly pushing Taeyong's plate out the way. 

 

"I don't know. He wasn't here yesterday either." Taeyong took his hands off of his cheeks.

 

"Oh." Was all Jaehyun replied with. He then closed his eyes and sighed. "Sometimes I can't help myself and get a little jealous when it's just the two of you sitting here. Yuta is so freaking lucky to you have you as his best friend."

 

Taeyong was taken aback. He didn't understand what the gang leader was saying. His heart started pounding hard against his chest as he was staring at Jaehyun. His blinding pale skin, his dimpled cheeks, his honey lips. Just as Jaehyun opened his eyes he hurriedly looked away, blushing even more. Taeyong felt a hand on his back.

 

"Yongie, you are just so cute! Letting someone who's a gang leader fluster you like this." Jaehyun chuckled and Taeyong now felt like his face looked like a tomato. Without looking at Jaehyun, he gathered his belongings and made his way out of the cafeteria. As he walked away he heard Jaehyun telling him that he will see him later making him feel nauseous. Why did he ever agree to be Jaehyun's tutor?

 

 

It was 4:20 and Taeyong was standing outside of BonBon Cafe. He wanted to make sure he was on time so he came 10 minutes earlier. No sign of Jaehyun though. He walked inside and decided to take a seat at one of the tables at the back. A waiter came and asked for his order with Taeyong just replying a sweet tea. The waiter came back in a minute with a cool glass of ice tea with a lemon on the side of it; Taeyong smiling and mumbling a 'thank you' to the waiter. He put the sweet tea on the coaster and stirred it around.

 

He didn't bring that much stuff since he didn't know what exactly Jaehyun would want him to go over. He just brought some sheets of paper, two pencils (in case Jaehyun didn't bring his own), and a calculator. Taeyong took a sip of his sweet tea, liking the flavor and how it wasn't too sweet or too bland; it was just right. He looked at his watch and it was 4:30. He then received a text. The ID read:  _Honey Dimples._

 

_I'm here. Where are you?_

 

To Honey Dimples:

_I'm here also~ I'm at the back_

 

From Honey Dimples:

 

_Ok, I'll be right there :)_

 

Taeyong tapped his foot as he waited for Jaehyun to arrive at his table. He was getting nervous once again. He hoped this feeling would go away soon. As he was drinking some more of his sweet tea, footsteps were coming his way. Louder and louder and louder until they stopped. Taeyong looked up and there was Jaehyun with a lovely beige coat on with a black backpack in his hands which he then place on the floor. He then took his coat off and placed it on the chair, revealing a plain black shirt and finally sitting down.

 

Even though Jaehyun was dressed really plain, he still looked handsome in Taeyong's eyes but he obviously did not find the other attractive. Ok, he did. He no longer was straying away his feelings for Jaehyun. He knew he liked him but he just didn't want to accept it and now with the gang leader just looking plainly breathtaking like this, he knew what he was feeling was indeed him liking Jaehyun. 

 

Taeyong had to get that out of his mind for now since he was here to tutor Jaehyun not gush over how handsome he is. He straightened up and put his tea down.

 

"Hi Jaehyun. Glad you made it." 

 

Jaehyun busted out laughing. "Wow, you sound just like a robot Yongie, you can be comfortable with me you know? I'm not going to hurt you... or kiss you so you don't have to worry." Taeyong gulped. _Don't bring up kissing please._  His eyes starting trailing down to Jaehyun's lips but he stopped himself at the tip of Jaehyun's nose. He sighed. _Something seems so different about Jaehyun lately_ , Taeyong thought but he shook it off.

 

"Anyways, let's just get started with your tutoring shall we?" Taeyong started pulling out the papers from his bag along with the pencils and calculator.

 

"I'm hungry though... and also you didn't have to bring all that since I already did but it's fine." Taeyong looked up and sighed once more.

 

"What do you want to eat?"

 

Jaehyun put his elbows on the table leaning in to where his and Taeyong's faces were only centimeters apart, "You."

 

Taeyong's eyes widened and he couldn't not stop his racing heart. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard? Or was it just his imagination? Before he could find think of the answer, Jaehyun laughed a little too loudly making him confused.

 

"Yongie is all flustered again. 2 points Jaehyun and 0 points Yongie." Jaehyun calmed down. "Anyways, I would just like a blueberry muffin and that's it."  Taeyong nodded calling the waiter over and ordering for Jaehyun. While they were waiting he decided they would start on one of the math lessons.

 

"Ok, so what are you having trouble on the most?"

 

"To be honest, everything but if I had to narrow it down then I guess algebra."

 

Taeyong was surprised since he thought algebra was a piece of cake but then he had to remember not everyone was like him. He started by writing down a easy problem and had Jaehyun work it out on his own and then show his answer to Taeyong when he was done. Surprisingly Jaehyun got it right but it was one of the easy ones so he wasn't that surprised either. He then gave him a more harder one which this one clearly stumped Jaehyun hence to how he was struggling and didn't even know where to start. Just then, Jaehyun's muffin came and Taeyong told him to take a break and he would explain how to do the problem once he's all done eating or at least half way.

 

"I hate algebra. I don't understand how people can like it... I don't understand how people can like math in general!" Jaehyun spat, biting his muffin. Taeyong chuckled.

 

"That's how I am with English. I hate it and I also don't understand how people can like reading and writing." 

 

"Oh, wow. English is actually my favorite subject. Plus I love to read and write." 

 

Taeyong was shocked. He didn't think the gang leader would love all that reading and writing stuff.

 

"So, I'm guessing you want to be an author?" Taeyong said this more as a joke but he didn't think Jaehyun would take it seriously.

 

"Yeah, I do. I know you must find it weird, a gang leader wanting to be an author." Taeyong shook his head.

 

"I don't. I think it's quite nice actually." 

 

Jaehyun didn't reply but instead just smiled his legendary dimpled smile. If finished his last bit of food and straightened his back, ready to get to work.

 

"Ok, so how do you figure this out?"

 

Taeyong moved a tad bit closer, pointing down at Jaehyun's paper to where he should start. He then took him step by step of each of the different ways he could try to solve the problem if he didn't understand the first way. After a good 30 minutes of explaining the difficult problem, Jaehyun finally got the right answer and was half way through with the rest of his algebra work. As he was starting on number 15, his phone rang. Taeyong looked up and signaled for the gang leader to take the call. Jaehyun got up and took a look at the caller ID, his face changing from being focused to slight worry Taeyong noticed.

 

"I'll be right back," Jaehyun whispered and Taeyong nodded. A good 5 minutes passed and Jaehyun was back, hurriedly putting his work into his bang and putting on his coat.

 

"I'm sorry but I have to go....It's gang related" Jaehyun looked at his phone, sighing. He then made eye contact with Taeyong. "Well, thanks for helping me with my algebra, I'll see you tomorrow." Jaehyun then made his way out of the cafe sparing Taeyong one last glance and a smile, making his face flush.

 

Taeyong began putting his stuff in his bag and looked at the time, 5:30 pm. He knew exactly where he would be going, and his house was definitely not the answer. He looked down at his shoes, smiling thinking of how Jaehyun was so focused on learning how to figure out the algebra probelms. He stood up and made his way out the cafe, walking to a particular someone's house.

 

Taeyong stood in front of the door, waiting to see a particular Japanese male. The door finally opened and the first thing Taeyong did was hug his best friend and say, "You was right all along."


	9. Chapter 9

Taeyong took a seat on the brown leather couch, taking off his book bag as doing so. He flicked through the channels on the TV while waiting for his best friend to finish whatever he was doing. Taeyong's eyes lit up when he found Moomin and decided to watch it. After about 5 minutes or so, finally the Japanese male made his appearance with the shuffling of brown slippers walking into the living room. He looked down at Taeyong.

 

"So, what is it that I was right about all along?" Yuta said, in a little bit of a mocking tone while wiggling his eyebrows. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

"You know! I don't feel like saying it." Taeyong crossed his arms. Yuta snickered.

 

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about, Tae. That's why I asked, duh." Taeyong stared at his friend, eyes squinting. He knew the other knew exactly what he was talking about. He just wanted him to say it but Taeyong did not. It was.... embarrassing. Yuta was just standing in the middle of the room typing his foot waiting for a reply. Taeyong sighed really loudly and just gave in.

 

His gaze shifted from his best friend to the floor then to his best friend again. He straightened his back getting ready to reveal the secret (which isn't really a secret since Yuta knows about it but is being an ass right now). He opened his mouth and said the three words Yuta was so happy to hear, making him smile. "I like Jaehyun."

 

Yuta dropped on Taeyong giving the other a big hug and shaking his shoulders at the same time. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" He said repeatedly. 

 

"Okay. I think that's enough shaking and hugging for now especially shaking. I think im about to throw up." At this, Yuta stopped right in his tracks. Whispering a 'sorry' and getting off of Taeyong. Yuta couldn't stop smiling though. 

 

"I'm just so happy! I knew you liked him but since you're stubborn you didn't want to admit it." 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Enough about me, I have something else I what to talk about." Taeyong said as he fixed his messed up clothes. Yuta sat down beside, worry in his eyes.

 

"What is it?"

 

Taeyong shifted towards him. "Why weren't you at school for these past couple of days? You had me worried senseless more so since you hardly miss any days of school." Yuta just shrugged.

 

"I needed a day off." 

 

"A day?" Taeyong emphasized. Yuta huffed. 

 

"Fine. Days off." Yuta's gaze moved to the floor. "Look, you don't need to worry about me. I just got bored of being, you know, Mr. Goodie-Goodie or Mr. Perfect Attendance as people know me for. Sometimes a just need a break from school..... and people." The last part struck Taeyong. Was Yuta talking about he needed space from him?

 

"Okay. First, I'm sorry I was worried about my best friend since we were in diapers, for not attending school when he usually does all the time plus who didn't even text me to tell me he was going to be gone. Second, are you saying you need space from me? If so, I'm very surprised since we haven't even been hanging out that much like we used to."  Tension filled the room. Silence was taken over with only the sounds of Moomin playing in the background. Taeyong was about to say something but Yuta beat him to it.

 

"You're right. We are best friends, and it's only natural that you are worried about me. Heck, I worry about you almost everyday. It's just that it seems like after Jaehyun has been added into the picture we are spending less time together but I kinda blame that on me." Yuta eyes were glassy. Taeyong shook his head. 

 

"It's not you're fault. I've been the one mostly just being around Jaehyun and I feel like that isn't fair to you. How about this weekend it's just going to be me and you, no exceptions like how we used to." Yuta smiled. 

 

"Okay...... but say Jaehyun-" Taeyong cut him off.

 

"No. We are not talking about him right now. It's just going to be you and me this weekend." Taeyong tapped Yuta's nose making the other laugh.

 

"Okay. Okay. You're serious about this?"

 

"I'm dead serious." Now they both laughed. Yuita relaxed, the tension going away from the room. Yuta turned to Taeyong with a look on his face.

 

"I know you said we weren't talking about Jaehyun but I really want to know what has been going on between you two. It seems you got close over the days I was gone." Yuta winked.

 

"Wait, did you do this on purpose." Taeyong cocked a brow. 

 

"Nah, I genuinely didn't want to go to school." Taeyong snorted. 

 

"Well, if you really want to know," Taeyong started as him and Yuta spent the rest of the night squealing over how close to Jaehyun he has gotten and him being his tutor. Then watching all sorts of horror movies and just a lot of best friend stuff.

 

 

Morning came, and Taeyong bid farewell to Yuta. It's Thursday but there is no school. Taeyong decides he's just going to relax today and Yuta agrees, reminding the other to not forget about their best friend weekend plans. Taeyong smiles and nods. He is on his way to his house when he gets a text. 

 

From: Honey Dimples

Hey Yongie :D Where are you?

 

Taeyong feels his heart skip a beat.

 

To: Honey Dimples

Just on my way to my house. Why?

 

Jaehyun instantly replies back.

 

From: Honey Dimples

Oh nothing. Since we have a day off I just wanted to know if u would like to hang out with me today

 

Taeyong internally screams. Is this really happening? 

 

To: Honey Dimples

Sure. Should we meet up at the BonBon Cafe?

 

From: Honey Dimples

Actually I was thinking somewhere more.... exciting ~

 

Taeyong pauses. Before replying he gets another text from Jaehyun.

 

From: Honey Dimples

Let's go to the amusement park!  And u dont have to worry abt bringing $$$ since Ten works there which means everything is free for us. So how abt it, Yongie ?

 

Taeyong would say heck yeah, but the thing is he has a huge fear of amusement parks. He thinks it has to do with when he was younger; he was going on a rollercoaster with his mom and the safety belt wouldn't fasten. He tried to tell his mom but before he could the rollercoaster started and the rest is history. All he remembers is getting off the coaster crying and screaming. At least he didn't fall out of it. 

 

It's been a good three minutes with Taeyong still thinking of whether he should go or not but then he remembers, it's Jung Jaehyun. He'll probably be safe in his arms while riding the rides with him. 

 

To: Honey Dimples

Sure. I'll come ^^

 

From: Honey Dimples

Yayy :D Just tell me where u r n I'll come pick u up

 

Taeyong texts Jaehyun the street his is at and Jaehyun replies with an 'okay'. While he's waiting he checks the camera of his phone to make sure he looks okay. Good thing he took a shower at Yuta's before leaving. His hair is messy but it surprisingly looks good. He's wearing some black ripped jeans with a black hoodie and sneakers. Yeah, this is good. 10 minutes pass of Taeyong just looking at people passing by on the sidewalk and him playing boring games on his phone, when he hears a car horn. He looks up and is meant with Jaehyun's eyes. 

 

"Hey Yongie." Jaehyun says with a smile. Taeyong just waves and gets up, walking towards the car. It's not what he was expecting. He thought the gang leader would come rolling up with the same white van he always sees him in but not today. Today he is in a nice red mustang. Taeyong hops in the passenger seat, fastening his seat beat. Jaehyun is still smiling, but this time his wonderful honey dimples are showing. Internally making Taeyong melt. 

 

"I'm so glad you decided to come with me to the amusement park today. I actually asked Johnny and Hansol if they wanted to come with me but they declined so I thought who else could I asked and my mind went to you." Taeyong smiled even though he was kinda bitter Jaehyun didn't think of asking him first but it's ok.

 

"Thanks for asking me."

 

"No thank you for coming, seriously." Taeyong felt his checks getting hot. He didn't say anything after that and just let Jaehyun drive them off. They've been driving for 10 minutes in silence, but it was comfortable. Taeyong didn't really have anything to say so he liked it this way even though he did want to hear more of Jaehyun's voice. The radio has been playing but there wasn't really any good songs on.

 

"Would you like me to change the station?" It seemed like Jaheyun read his mind. Taeyong nodded. The Closer by The Chainsmokers was playing and it would be a lie to say that he didn't like this song. He loved it actually. He caught himself humming along and bobbing his head a little bit while looking out the window. What shocked him though was when he heard Jaehyun singing. His voice was beautiful. 

 

Taeyong turned around and looked at the other, grinning. He could listen to him sing all day. As the song was coming to an end, Jaehyun looked at him flustered to see that he was watching him the whole time. Jaehyun opened and closed his mouth, not finding any words to say.

 

"You have a beautiful voice. I did not know you could sing." Jaehyun chuckled and shrugged. " 

 

"It's nothing really." Taeyong shook his head. 

 

"No, like you could be a singer even though you want to be an author but you could just blow people's minds with your vocal abilty." Jaehyun turned his face towards the road, the once red light now green.

 

"I know but I rather blow people's minds with my writing." Taeyong nodded, understood.

 

"Well you could always have a back-up plan." Jaehyun laughed.

 

"Yeah maybe." 

 

Time went by some more as they were getting closer and closer to the amusement park. Taeyong looking out the window feeling the breeze though his hair, with Jaehyun singing bits and pieces of the songs on the radio. When they arrived at the amusement park, Taeyong couldn't believe his eyes. There were all types of rides but the ones that he had his eys on were the roller coasters. One that went upside down, one that went underwater, and one with a loop. He hoped Jaehyun wouldn't want to go on any of them.

 

They made their way to the parking lot. It was actually on the crowded side today, a lot of teenagers present. They got out the car and Taeyong took a deep breath. Jaehyun looked at him with a smirk.

 

"Ready to have some fun?"


	10. Chapter 10

They're inside the amusement park. Filled with people of all ages but mostly teens, screaming and yelling on the rides. It gives Taeyong a chill down his spine. He looks to his left and sees a little kid crying because his father is forcing him to go in the haunted house. Poor thing, he thinks. It feels like everything is going in slow motion until Jaehyun snaps him out of his reverie. 

 

"So, see anything you want to ride?" He asks.

 

"Not really," Taeyong bites the inside of his cheek. "I think I just want to eat first."

 

Jaehyun shoulders slump with a disappointed look but he quickly changes to his dimpled smile. "If I get you some food will you then go on some rides with me?" 

 

Taeyong looks up at the other and instantly regrets it. He shifts his gaze to the ground. "Depends."

 

Jaehyun sighs. "Come on Yongie! Please, for me." Jaehyun pouts. When Taeyong doesn't look up at him he brings his hand to Taeyong's cheek, slowly making the shorter male look at him.

 

Taeyong feels his cheeks heating up. With Jaehyun's hand still on his cheek he says a low 'okay' making the other beam with happiness. Taeyong exhales and starts walking towards the food court with Jaehyun trailing behind.

 

 

"What do you want to eat?" Jaehyun asks, showing Taeyong the various food carts. Taeyong hmms, thinking. He isn't that hungry so he will just get some funnel cake.

 

"I've never had funnel cake before," Jaehyun says. "Is it good?"

 

Taeyong looks at the other with wide eyes. "You've never had funnel cake before?! You need to try some. It's so good especially when you put a lot of the powdered sugar up there."

 

Jaehyun nods. "Okay. I'll get that too."

 

As they're making they're way to get funnel cake, a raven haired male shouts Jaehyun's name.

 

"Jaehyun!!!" 

 

Jaehyun turns around. "Ten!" He takes Taeyong's wrist and drags him along to the raven.

 

Ten eyes widened in shock for a minute when he notices Taeyong then he turns to Jaehyun with a smirk. "Wow. Didn't think you would bring your lover boy here with you. You usually like to keep a low profile."

 

Taeyong's cheeks flush. He goes to say something but Jaehyun beats him to it.

 

"He's not my lover boy, Ten. He's my... friend. Yeah, my friend. By the way, you look so lonely over here with out your lover boy, Mr. Johnny Seo."

 

Ten's jaw drops as he rolls his eyes with a scuff. "Whatever you say Jaehyun. So, did you go on any rides, yet?"

 

"Not right now, where getting some funnel cake first."

 

Ten glances over Jaehyun. "Cool. My boy BamBam is working at the funnel cake cart. Just tell him we're friends and he'll give it to you for free."

 

"Nice." Jaehyun gives a thumbs up. "We'll be going now." Jaehyun starts walking away, with his hand still around Taeyong's wrist.

 

Ten smiles. "Okay. Have fun on your date, you two!" Taeyong pretends he didn't hear that.

 

 

"This is good!" Jaehyun says, with his mouth full of funnel cake. Taeyong chuckles. 

 

"I told you it would be good." 

 

Jaehyun nods. Taeyong already finished his portion of the funnel cake now it's just Jaehyun who has to finish. He looks around back at the terrifying rides that he doesn't want to go on but as long as Jaehyun rides with him he should be fine.... right? He looks back down at the other who is now done.

 

"Okay. Time for the best part! Let's go on some rides, Yongie~" Jaehyun coos. 

 

"Shouldn't we wait? We just got done eating." Jaehyun rolls his eyes. 

 

"We'll be fine. We only had a litle bit of funnel cake, it's going to take more than that to have us vomit of some rides." Taeyong dares to disagree. Jaehyun stands up taking Taeyong's hand in his. "I know the perfect ride to go on first."

 

 

The haunted house.

 

That's the ride Jaehyun is making Taeyong go on first. Well at least it's not a roller coaster. They're up next in line. His legs are shaking. Actually now he thinks he would rather be on a roller coaster than this. The man working the ride signals them it's their turn to go in. They are strapped in a cart with the warning of Do not put hands and feet out of the cart. The cart is on the small side leading to Jaehyun and Taeyong being close to each other, legs touching. Taeyong is shaking looking at the countdown of when they are about to go in. 

 

As the clock makes it down to 5 seconds, Taeyong fills a soft squeeze on his hand. He looks up at Jaehyun who is smiling at him, mouthing 'It's okay, I'm here'. He looks down once again to the gang leader holding his hand out to him. Taeyong hesitates but quickly intertwines the hands together when he fills the cart moving. Everything goes black. 

 

At first it is quiet. Just complete darkness. Only Taeyong's hard breathing can be heard along with Jaehyun's calm breathing. There hands are still intertwined and Taeyong is now the one squeezing Jaehyun's hand tight. He feels himself loosing up just when a skeleton pops out and an audio of someone screaming makes Taeyong jump and scream himself. 

 

Not letting go of Jaehyun's hand he tries to calm down but to no avail it doesn't work when more creepy things starts to jump out at him. Taeyong's screams can be heard throughout the whole ride and even worse is that he starts to scream for his mom.

 

"Eomma!!!! Eomma!!!! I'm scared!"Just as if on cue another skeleton pops out but this time it's laughing right infront of Taeyong. "AAAHHH!!!! When is this ride over?!!" As the ride is slowly coming to an end, laughter is heard. Taeyong looks and sees that Jaehyun is laughing, eyes crinkling up into crescents. As the ride stops, Taeyong huffs, as they get off the ride with hands still intertwined. "What's so funny?" Taeyong says harshly, although still shaking.

 

"Nothing," Jaehyun shakes his head. "You're just so cute when you're scared." Taeyong feels his cheek heating up again for what seems the 5th time so far. He breaks their intertwined hands and crosses his arms over his chest. 

 

"Whatever. Let's just go on the next ride." Jaehyun blinks at him in disbelief then smirks.

 

"Oh so you're not scared anymore, huh?" 

 

"No. I still am. I'm just ready to get this d- ah, hangout session over with so let's hurry up and get on more rides."

 

Jaehyun chuckles. "Okay. But I'm picking the next one again." Before Taeyong can protest Jaehyun pulls him to the next ride.

 

 

It's a rollercoaster. One that has loops and even goes into a tunnel at that. Why did I agree to go here? Taeyong thinks. It's now they're turn to get on the ride. Taeyong and Jaehyun are strapped in and Taeyong is nervous and scared for his life once again. They're in the last cart. His leg won't stop shaking.  He looks at Jaehyun seeing the other calm and with a smile plastered on his face like he is mocking him. 

 

He looks back to the front and he instantly goes pale when he sees the rollercoaster operator about to press the button for the rollercoaster to start. He gulps and slowly turns to Jaehyun who is already staring at him. Taeyong gulps as his about to say something that he knows he is going to regret. "W-Will you hold my hand?" Jaehyun smile widens now showing his dimples.

 

"Sure. Anything for you, Yongie." With that he grabs Taeyong's hand and intertwined their hands together. Squeezing a little assuring him everything is going to be alright. The ride starts and it first it is slow and steady and Taeyong isn't so scared especially since Jaehyun is holding his hand making him feel butterflies in his stomach. It's when he notices the loop approaching that he feels his heart sink into his stomach and the rollercoaster speeds up without warning. 

 

He screams as they go inside the loop feeling his head getting dizzy as the ride only gets faster. He feels tears stinging at the corner of his eyes and he feels like he might faint. He puts a hand over his mouth trying to muffle his cries. He feels a squeeze at his hand and looks to see Jaehyun, worry and concern all over his face. The ride slows a bit as the start going up getting ready for the drop. Jaehyun is still staring at him and he wants to punch himself for the baby that he is being right now.

 

"The ride is about to be over soon. We just have the drop and the tunnel then it's finished. I'm here okay?" Jaehyun says in a soft manner making Taeyong feel a little bit better but he's still terribly scared. He still manages to nod at the other and squeezing his hand back in return. They're at the top now and are getting ready for the drop. Taeyong closes his eyes as he feels the air going through his hair as the rollercoaster is zooming down. Screaming his lungs out.

 

Finally as he done screaming, he opens his eyes to be meant with complete darkness. They're in the tunnel now. The ride should be down soon as Jaehyun had said earlier. He finally has calmed down with Jaehyun's hand still in his. The sun's light now making it's appearance as they make it to the end of the rollercoaster and Taeyong couldn't be happier. Letting go of Jaehyun's hand, he unstraps himself and gets out of cart waiting for Jaehyun to do the same. 

 

As they making it back down to the ground Jaehyun clears his throat making Taeyong look up at him. Jaehyun is scratching his nape, expression unreadible. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so afraid to rollercoasters." Taeyong feels his heart beat quicken at how the gang leader looks so vulnerable right now. 

 

"It's okay. I should have told you earlier but if it wasn't for you I probably would have passed out up there." He chuckles. "But seriously there's no need to apolgize." 

 

Jaehyun nods. Sighing. "I'm guessing after that you don't want to go on anymore rides?"

 

Taeyong shakes his head. "I do but just not roller coasters or haunted houses." Jaehyun laughs at this making Taeyong happy at how the other is no longer sulking. 

 

"Okay. There's plenty of kiddie rides here so we can just ride those."

 

"Hey!" Taeyong pouts.

 

Jaehyun laughs again. "I'm just kidding. But this time you can pick out the rides to go on."

 

"I like the sound of that." 

 

Taeyong starts towards some ride that he deems not scary bringing Jaehyun along with him hand intertwined with his once again.

 

 

It is now nighttime, the stars dazzling in the sky brighter than ever. Taeyong and Jaehyun are on the Ferris wheel looking at scenery around them. There's a nice cool breeze blowing. Everything looks so small from where they are. The ride has come to a stop at the very top and surprisingly Taeyong isn;t scared. He thinks it's because of the man next to him that has been making his hearty flutter this whole day. 

 

As they went on riding all the rides that he had picked he learned some things about the other. First, he's actually really caring and soft under his gang leader image. He also has a really big thing for food since they went back to get thirds of funnel cake and other foods as well. Lastly, he's very determined hence it took him four tries until he won the big teddy bear that Taeyong had wanted from one of the booths. 

 

Taking a glance at the other, he sees Jaehyun is deep in thought, looking out to the side. He continues to stare at the other until the gang leader turns and looks as him, shocked to see Taeyong looking at him. He looks down, chuckling. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

 

Taeyong smiles. "What were you thinking about?"

 

Jaehyun looks back away. "Just about, how today was the most exciting and fun day I had in a while," He looks back at Taeyong with something in his eyes that he can't quite describe. "And it's all thanks to you." 

 

Taeyong feels his breath hitch with what the other has said. As he tries to find words to say Jaehyun slowly moves in and his attention is now on his lips. Taeyong is frozen not knowing what to do. He just closes his eyes as he feels a pair of honey lips on his. Taeyong's whole body his lit on fire at the touch. The kiss is nice and gentle. He kisses Jaehyun back.


	11. Chapter 11

It was now the weekend. Taeyong was dressed in casual attire. He had on a plain white tee, with a black jacket on top with some black ripped jeans and white sneakers. Today he would be spending time with the Osaka prince, his best friend Yuta. He had texted Taeyong around noon to meet him at the park they played at when they were younger. Taeyong had just arrived now searching for the other. His phone vibrated in his hand.

 

From: BFF Mountain Man

At the park yet?

 

To: BFF Mountain Man

Yeah. I'm near the swings.

 

It had been a good 3 minutes he had sent the text and got no reply but he was left on read. Taeyong decided to just stay put thinking Yuta was probably messing with some little kids. A cold breeze went pass giving Taeyong a little chill but not that much since he was wearing a jacket. Just then he felt someone envelope him in a back hug almost making him scream. 

 

"Hey bestie~" Yuta whispered in his ear. Taeyong tried to shake the other off his back but it just didn't work. 

 

"Yutaaa! That's enough." Taeyong grunted. Yuta finally lets go with a smile on his face. He had on a red shirt with light blue jeans and some grey sneakers on.

 

"I'm sorry but I'm just so happy today we finally get to spend some quality BFF time together." Taeyong chuckled. "Since I was the one who originally wanted to do this, you're going to follow my lead for today. Got it?" Yuta was bouncing his shoulders up and down showing how excited he was. Taeyong was too even though it probably didn't show.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get going." With that Yuta yanked Taeyong by the arm and they made their way through the park.

 

 

They have been walking for quite some time talking about how things were going and just life basically. They stopped in front of a man who was making cotton candy. "Want some?" Yuta asked. Taeyong nodded.

 

"I'll get blue." The man gave him so much cotton candy that it covered his whole face. Yuta laughed. His cotton candy was on the smaller side but it was still a lot. His was very pink and fluffy. "It's been a while since we had cotton candy." Taeyong said and Yuta agreed. At the park they were at every other week a person would come and make free cotton candy for anyone who wanted some. 

 

Not wanting to accidently drop their cotton candy while they where walking Yuta and Taeyong sat down on a park bench. Looking around the scenery was so nice. Kids playing and laughing, some teens either taking a nice walk or jogging, some on dates, the elderly just taking in the joy of nature. It was just nice and peaceful being here. Yuta picked a great place to hang out, Taeyong thought. In midst of his sight seeing Yuta cleared his throat, Taeyong glancing at the other.

 

"So, how is your relationship with Mr. Gang Leader going?" Yuta asked, a smirk plastered on his face. Taeyong really hoped he wouldn't bring this up but since they talked about almost everything already he thought why not. 

 

"I guess it's been going good." Taeyong sighed, "We went to the amusement park yesterday, ate, and rode some rides. Nothing much really." 

 

"Oh really?" Yuta said, nearing closer to Taeyong. "You're blushing. There has to be something else that happened other than you two just eating and riding on rides." Taeyong looked down.

 

"W-We kissed." He said close to a whisper." Yuta eyes widened.

 

"Kissed! Where!!!!" Yuta said eagerly now crushing his empty cotton candy cone.

 

"What do you been where? At the amusement park." Taeyong sai, slightly annoyed. Yuta rolled his eyes. 

 

"I kow that dummy. I'm talking about like on a ride or what?" Taeyong played with the sleeve of his jacket.

 

"On the top of the Ferris wheel." At this Yuta squealed. 

 

"So romantic!!!" Yuta had his hands over his heart. "Honestly Tae, if you don't marry him I will."

 

Taeyong playfully pushed the other. "Yeah right. You would much rather want to marry me." Yuta perked up.

 

"You got that right." Taeyong shook his head. 

 

"Anyway, enough talking about me and my love life. Is there anyone you have your eyes on at the moment?" Taeyong asked Yuta, curious. 

 

"Actually while you were out yesterday with your gang lover I met up with another gang member from Dripping Blood." Taeyong eyes widened. He hoped Yuta was kidding but he wasn't. "Nope. I really did. A met up with that sexy hunk, Hansol." Yuta bit his lip. All Taeyong could do was stare in disbelief. He did not expect this. He needed to know more.

 

"So what happened?" Taeyong said finally blinking. Yuta chuckled.

 

"It was amazing. Probably the best date I ever had in a while since I started being very serious with school but since you want to know so badly I'll tell you." Yuta shifted a little on the bench so he could face Taeyong all the way. "It started off with him taking me to this karaoke place. I had so much fun jamming out to so many bops while Hansol just looked at me with the cutest grin on his face. Then finally he joined me on the last song which was Big Bang's Fantastic Baby and OMG! It was just too funny when Hansol started dancing all crazy. Next he took me to this cafe I never heard of before. Even better than the BonBon Cafe and like the food was so freaking good."

 

Taeyong couldn't help but smile at his best friend who looked like he had hearts in his eyes. He was happy that Yuta possible found someone after his quite horridous past with relationships which is the reason he started to be really serious in school. To distract himself from dating and giving his all, just be heartbroken in the end but it seems like Hansol is an okay guy.

 

"We took turns feeding each other and at the end we got this yummy chocolate cake. Hansol ate most of it since I was already full from the food we had earlier. It was nice watching him eat. There was this one time he got chocolate frosting on the corner of his mouth and without thinking much of it I just wiped it off with my finger and sucked it off. Which left Hansol surprised that he stopped eating." Taeyong shook his head, smiling. "But what happened next was just too much for my heart. He grabbed my wrist and he kissed me! It was just a peck but it left me breathless." 

 

Yuta shifted once again to face front. "After that he took me home and that's it." Taeyong was smiling so wide. He was really happy for Yuta. 

 

"That's good to hear. I'm happy for you." Yuta smiled. Turning his head toward Taeyong.

 

"Thanks. Since I can't have you I guess I just have to move on right?" Taeyong looked at Yuta with a frown. He was about to say something but Yuta quickly spoke before he could. "I want you to be happy as well Taeyong. Don't be afraid to bring down your walls a bit more. Let Jaehyun know how you feel."

 

Taeyong looked away. Nodding his head slightly. Yuta was right. He exhaled, looking up at the sky. He had to do it soon before Jaehyun changed his mind about him. He looked back at Yuta. "Okay. I will." Yuta smiled.

 

"Good." Yuta looked at his watch to see the time. "We still have plenty of time to do some more stuff so let's keep it going. Yuta stood. Taeyong raised a brow.

 

"Where do you have to go?" Yuta smiled, looking down at Taeyong.

 

"Another date with Hansol." Taeyong grinned. "Now let's go Grandpa! Race you to the swings!" Taeyong just laughed watching his best friend using all of his might to run to the swings while he was still sitting down. He finally stood up when Yuta was halfway there. Taeyong decided he would just jog letting the wind hit him in his face softly.

 

 

 

"Well today was nice." Yuta said. Taeyong and Yuta are on the swings watching as it is slowly turning into night. Taeyong takes his phone out to look at the time: 8:00 pm.

 

"Yeah. It was. We should do this more often." Yuta laughed. 

 

"Yeah. But depending how everything goes with you and Jaehyun we'll have to see about that."

 

"What about you and Hansol?" Taeyong adds in. Yuta just scoffs, but grinning afterwards. Yuta looks down at his watch.

 

"He should be here soon to pick me up." Yuta said. Taeyong nodded, slowly standing up to stretch out his limbs. 

 

"I see you I guess Monday then?" Taeyong asked. Yuta drops off his swing and stretches as well.

 

"Yeah. Monday if I can't see you tomoroww." Just then a shadow appears from the entrance of the park walking towards Yuta and Taeyong. Dressed in all black head to toe. As the figure comes closer Taeyong sees a tall handsome guy with black hair. He looks familiar, he thinks. Before he could think of the person's name, Yuta runs and gives the person a hug. "Hansol!" Yeah, that's his name. 

 

Hansol looks shocked at first but then embraces Yuta. When Yuta steps back Taeyong can see that Hansol has a huge smile on his face. He then looks at him making Taeyong avert his gaze. Yuta looks behind him forgetting that Taeyong was still there. He grabs his hand pulling him forward near Hansol. "I'm not sure if you remember but this is T-" 

 

"Taeyong. Or Yongie as Jaehyun calls him. Yeah, I remember him." Hansol shakes his head. "Jaehyun seriously can't stop talking about you, dude but I can tell he's happy which he hasn't been in a long time." Taeyong looks up at Hansol whens he says this. Jaehyun is happy and it's because of him. That makes his heart flutter. Hansol steps a little closer but not too much since he can feel Yuta'sgaze on them. "It doesn't seem like it but Jaehyun has quite a fragile heart so please be careful not to break it. Because of you he is slowly changing for the better." With that Hansol backs away and goes over to Yuta's side, intertwining their fingers. 

 

Yuta is beaming at the other. "Ready to go?" Hansol said. Yuta nods, waving at Taeyong as they slowly start leaving but come to a short stop. Hansol turns around slightly. "Oh, I almost forgot. Jaehyun is waiting for you up at the front." With that Hansol and Yuta now really start leaving with Taeyong lost for words. He has an idea of what he should say to Jaehyun after the events at the amusement park but he is not sure where he should start. He is sure though that he is ready to open up and let down his walls. Just this once.

 

Taeyong hopes everything goes well


	12. Chapter 12

Taeyong is in Jaehyun's car, his heart beating faster each second. The other hasn't said anything in a while which is really freaking him out. He wonders should he try to start a conversation or just wait for Jaehyun. When it seems like the gang leader still isn't going to speak, Taeyong speaks up.

 

"Where are we going?" Taeyong asks. Jaehyun glances at him.

 

"It's a surpirse. Hold tight, okay? We're almost there." Jaehyun smiles at Taeyong shortly then looks back at the road. Taeyong just nods, drowning in wonder and the radio.

 

 

They are in a parking lot Taeyong notices. Earlier he had drifted off to sleep. With heavy eyelids, he looks around and notices he is alone in the car. Where's Jaehyun? He unbuckles his seatbelt, looking at the time on his phone. It's 9:30 pm. He sighs. He really wonders where the gang leader has went. Taeyong decides to just stay in the car thinking Jaehyun would be coming back soon. It doesn't seems like they're at the destination yet. 10 minutes pass and Jaehyun is finally back, a grin laced on his face.

 

"Hey, you're up. I hope you didn't wait too long, but I just had to get things started out." Jaehyun said, opening the car door. "Are you ready?" Taeyong blinks. 

 

"Ready for what?"

 

"We're at the place I wanted to bring you." Taeyong looks out the window once again, this time taking in the scenery. There's a big building in front of him, looks kinda antique looking. He looks back at Jaehyun confused. "We're at a library. Remember when I told you I wanted to be an author? Well this is my favorite library, and I wanted to bring you here." Jaehyun rubbed his nape, blushing slightly but Taeyong couldn't really tell in the dark night. Taeyong starting smiling. Jaehyun was really a surprise to him. He hopped out the car and stood next to the other. 

 

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Taeyong took a hold of Jaehyun's hand bringing him to what he thought was the entrance and he was right. He opened the door and his mind went blank. "Woah." He said in awe. The inside of the library was huge. There were so many books and it had 3 floors. He never went to a library this big before. Taeyong was about to look around when he felt a tug on his hand, momentarily forgetting that Jaehyun was standing next to him. 

 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jaehyun asked but it came out as more of an statement. Taeyong nodded. 

 

"I never knew a library like this existed before." Taeyong whispered remembering to be quiet in the library. Jaehyun chuckled. 

 

"You don't have to whisper. I booked the library for just the two of us tonight." Taeyong's jaw dropped. You could do that? "Yeah, that's what took me so long. I begged the librarian to let me book the whole library for the night. After a good 10 minutes of me giving her valid reasons on why I wanted to and agreeing to take her to the movies, she finally said yes."

 

"To the movies. As like a date?" Taeyong questioned.

 

Jaehyun waved his hands. "Oh dear no! Nothing like that. She's like a sister to me honestly, we grew up together." Taeyong nodded slowly walking toward the bookshelves. 

 

"And what is this librarian's name?"

 

"Soojung. Or Krystal, but most people call her Soojung." Taeyong hummed. He was too busy tracing his fingers along the books to notice Jaehyun itching closer to him. "Can we sit down and talk?" Taeyong snapped his head up at the gang leader. Something seemed off about him today.

 

"S-Sure." Jaehyun took Taeyong's hand in his and intertwined their fingers together, walking towards a table near the window. Jaehyun and Taeyong released their hands sitting in front of each other. Jaehyun sighed looking out the window.

 

"This place means a lot to me. My mother used to bring me here every weekend before she died," Jaehyun sighed again. "It just doesn't feel the same without her." Taeyong opened his mouth but closed it right after, not knowing what to say. Jaehyun never really talked about his life before so it was surprising to him. Jaehyun took this as a sign to continue. "My mother was a prostitute. She was poor and had no money. It wasn't until she met my father, she stopped doing prostitution. He paid her a lot on the first night and said he would give her double if she would come back. So she did. After that he said the same thing: double for one more night. She couldn't let that offer go."

 

"The more she came, the less sexual things they did. They started talking, getting to know one another better. Eventually they fell in love. A former prostitute and a gang leader. It wasn't until the night my father proposed to my mother that she revealed she was pregnant. He was ecstatic as so my mother told me. He was there for her all those 9 months, right by her side. The day I was born; February 14th was a wonderful day. After that it's just vague memories of me spending time with my mother and father, more with my mother since at that time my father was a really into his gang job, so I didn't see him as much. I was very close with my parents though. It wasn't until I turned 10 everything went down hill. My mother found out she had cancer. It wasn't the beginning stage but it wasn't turmoil either. She still could get help."

 

"There were times I would go into the bathroom and see hairballs on the ground, a lot but I always looked away from it thinking it was from our cat, Moshi; not know that it was actually my mother's hair falling out. I always wondered why she started wearing so many hats but concluded it was just a new fashion trend of hers. After the news have been found out, my father started coming home more often to check on my mother and I. He always had stoic expression on but you could see in his eyes the worry. A year later it seemed like my mother was getting better. I was wrong. She was getting worse. I could tell she wasn't herself as much. She tried to smile but it was strained. One day I went to woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and I stumbled upon my father balling his eyes out."

 

"He froze seeing my appearance. His tear stained face broke my heart. He quickly ran out the house leaving me to wonder what was happening to our family. He came back the next day saying that he would be admitting my mother to the hospital. I stayed with my grandmother during this period. It wasn't until 2 months later my father came back and told me the horrible news. My mother had died. As he said this he broke down along with my grandmother which was my mother's mom. I stood there not able to move my feet. I didn't understand at first. I didn't cry that night. I moved back in with my father 2 days after and that's when I broke down. My father held me tightly, rubbing circles on my back. That's when I realized my mother was gone and she would not be coming back. I was 12 years old." Jaehyun sighed slowly trembling a little. Tears were in his eyes threatening to fall. Taeyong was already crying. He couldn't believe it. 

 

Jaehyun was still looking out the window when Taeyong squeezed his hand, making him look at the other. He noticed that Taeyong was crying and hurriedly went to wipe his tears away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry for making you cry." Taeyong shook his head.

 

"No. It's just so sad." Taeyong hiccuped. Finally a tear fell on Jaehyun's cheek with him lowering his head. After gathering himself together, he began talking again.

 

"After that night my father started disappearing more often, more than he did when my mother was alive. I didn't understand it at first, but it wasn't until I was 15 I found out why. I was walking home and there was a big white van parked outside our house. Johnny's father was standing next to it and he told me to get in. At first I was very hesitant but then I saw my father in the passenger's seat, and I was so confused. I got in nevertheless. We drove for a good 15 minutes until we came to the bad side of town. Where we first met," Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong smiling, whose face was now teared stained. "We stopped in front of this dark alley that lead to this underground place. I walked in and my blood went cold. The people there were wearing all black, tattoos all over their bodies, piercings, just everything. I was so scared. Then I looked to my left and saw a couple of boys around my age who I now know as Ten, Johnny, and Hansol. My father lead me to where the boys was seating. There was dead silence. Until an elderly guy with a long beard came into the room."

 

"He turned in the direction of where the boys and I was seating. He started speaking. The speech he gave was really long so to shorten it up, he basically said we were a part of a gang and we would be for the rest of our lives. Nothing we could do to back out of it unless we wanted to die. At that time I was thinking that if he said that to me around the time my mother died, I would have gladly told him to kill me but that was 3 years ago. One thing I definitely did not want to do was die. I wanted to make my mother proud but after hearing about being in a gang, I didn't know if that was the case anymore. Basically after that they gave us assignments: stealing things from stores and people, beating up people who owed the gang money. Nothing too severe. We didn't start k-killing people until about a year ago," Jaehyun chocked a little on his words. 

 

"I was shocked when my own father gave me the mission of killing an elderly lady just because her son left the gang unannounced. I thought that wasn't fair and it wasn't right but my dad didn't care. He put the gun in my hand along with the address. All I remember from that dreadful night is the lady's eyes rolling back as she hit the pavement. That was probably the most I have ever cried after my mother's death. Ever since then me and my father's relationship has been very strained. I can't even look him in the eye for too long without getting angry or just wanting to cry. I don't know if my mother's death caused my father to change but I miss the old him. Now I'm still doing all this gang stuff with no way out." Jaehyun sighed for the nth time, gesturing that he was done telling about his past. 

 

Taeyong gulped. He didn't know Jaehyun went through so much. He looked at the gang leader who was on the verge of tears. He squeezed both of Jaehyun's hands to assure him he was there and understood. Taeyong gathered all the courage to ask him a question he had at the back of his throat. "Why did you tell me all this?" Jaehyun looked him right in the eye. He took a breath then slowly let it out.

 

"There's just something about you Taeyong that makes me go crazy when I think of you. I always would put up these walls around me because I was scared  people would find out about the real me and not the scary Jung Jaehyun people think I am. But when it came to you I felt like I could do just that. I would say at first though I was nervous and scared, but I had a talk with the gang members and they told me to go for it. Honestly I didn't need you to be my math tutor, I just wanted to do that so we could spend some time together," Jaehyun smiled and so did Taeyong. "Basically what I'm trying to say is you're special. I've only know you for 8 months but those 8 months have been amazing thanks to you." Taeyong blushed.

 

"Jaehyun, I feel the same way. At first I was so nervous since I've heard so many things about you but after getting to know you little by little, I know that this scary image you have is just that, an image. It's not who you really are. I think it would be crazy for me to say this but I need to get this off my chest. I think I have fallen for you, and hard Jung Jaehyun. Every time I think of you my heart beat quickens so fast and I can't stop myself from blushing." Taeyong tilted his head down, avoiding the gaze of the other. Jaehyun lifted his chin, making them make eye contact.

 

"Lee Taeyong. You are so cute," Jaehyun chuckled. "I have fallen for you two, and hard as well. So would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Taeyong mouth hung open but he then collected himself together and smiled. He thought he was dreaming but no this was actually happening. Taeyong looked back at Jaehyun and leaned in ever so slightly that their lips were touching but not to the point they were kissing.

 

"Of course." With that Jaehyun leaned in and kissed Taeyong passionately, like there was no tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

Graduation Day~

 

It was the day all the seniors had been waiting for. They finally would be graduating from high school. Some would be going to university and others had no idea what they would be doing, they were just happy to be graduating today. Yuta and Taeyong were together. They both had on their cap and gown, both so excited to go up on stage and get their diploma. Taeyong's hair was a bubblegum pink with Yuta's being a nice light brown. Under the cap and gowns were nice suits that they got on sale since they were on a budget. The two were waiting for their boyfriend's to come. Jaehyun texted Taeyong saying him and Hansol were on the way. They would have arrived earlier but Ten and Johnny overslept. Taeyong just shook his head and laughed. Finally after some time had past, Jaehyun and Hansol were running towards them with Ten and Johnny right behind.

 

All of them had become great friends through the year. First with Jaehyun announcing that he and Taeyong were together and then Hansol announcing that him and Yuta were together. Yuta never looked happier. Taeyong thought that his best friend had finally found the one. It wasn't until one night when the pack had gotten drunk that Johnny accidently announced that he and Ten were together as well which really wasn't a surprise considering how clingy the two were with each other. The other person missing was Mark who was a junior. He was so sad that they all would be leaving him but he had one year to go so it couldn't be that bad. Plus he did have some friends of his own.

 

It was now time for the gradation to start. The principal was on the stage with diplomas in hand. He gave his speech and then proceeded on calling the names. He got to the middle and called out Ten's name first. Then he went down the line with the rest. Jaehyun's name was called and Taeyong clapped. Jaehyun looked so handsome. His hair was pulled back and jet black. Taeyong still couldn't believe that was his boyfrind. He was next to be called. Yuta smiled wide at him and he smiled back. He walked up to the stage and shook the principle's hand. He then grabbed his diploma and smiled to the audience. He stood next to Ten, Hansol, Jaehyun and Johnny who got their diploma's already. It was just Yuta who they were waiting on.

 

Yuta's name finally got called and the all yelled and clapped for him. He came down and hugged Hansol then gave Taeyong a bone crushing hug. The last bit of names were being called and when they got to the last one everyone stood up, ready for the moment they've been waiting for. The principal made one more speech and after he started counting down. Everyone grabbed their caps and waited.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Everyone threw the caps into the air and shouted. They were no longer seniors. Taeyong turned to Jaehyun and wrapped his arms around his neck while Jaehyun moved closer. The gang leader grabbed Taeyong's cheeks and leaned in, closing the distance. Taeyong couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them. 

 

The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a sequel in the future ^^ I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this fic ~


	13. Sequel!

I finally made a sequel!!! Read it here: [Vicissitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976589/chapters/37267919)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on AFF~ I hope you guys will enjoy this fic ^^


End file.
